Fate's Eyes
by RunSakura
Summary: Rukia and Byakuya don't know each other... She is a detective and he is a recent widower. Placed on his case now, she will try and find the answers. Along the way they encounter something that changes everything...
1. The Night Shift

***** Hello darlings! I'm back with a new story and a story that is coming form a different angle. I hope you like it because it has been brewing in my cluttered brain for quite sometime now. **** Well, here I go…. Btw Tite Kubo… God bless you for giving us characters like Byakuya and Rukia… You rule!*****

The Night Shift

She flicked the ashes into the glass try beside her computer and drew the cigarette up to her mouth. The screen was full of files and pictures and it was getting late.

"Ugh!" she thought to herself, "Had I only took the train this morning I would not have to be stuck in this predicament." She looked up at the time _1:35 A.M_. the clock seemed to mock her. Running her fingers through her dark hair she closed her eyes for what seemed like a second.

"Rukia! Wake up!" the voice screamed.

Her eyes flew open and she turned to see her partner flailing his arms.

"Ukitake is gonna kick your ass!"

"Renji what time is it?" she yawned.

"Six in the morning! You haven't been going through the files have you? How long were you sleeping?"

Rukia felt her heart jump when she realized she had been asleep that long. Her boss _was_ going to kick her ass and she knew it.

"Holy shit Renji! You have _got_ to help me! He hates when I slack off and lately something has been bothering him and I can't afford to be demoted."

The mouse under her hand began to receive various clicks and swipes in the next few seconds.

"What exactly have you found on the Kuchki files?" Renji asked looking through the files on her desk already. Rukia lit up another cigarette.

"All I know is that the widower has a lot of money and is some kind of billionaire…" she puffed and blew smoke, "So he is clearly not a suspect. There has got to be…"

The phone rang and it made both of them jump. Quickly, she picked it up and gave a nervous greeting,

"H-hello?"

"Yes, I am Byakuya Kuchki. I was told by Jūshirō Ukitake that you would be handling my wife's death investigation? Rukia right?"

Rukia snuffed out the cigarette, "Umm yes. That is what I am working on right now Mr. Kuchki. Actually I am glad you called, do you think you could come in for an interview? I would just like to ask a few questions about Mrs. Kuchki." There was a silence for a minute or two.

"How about you meet me at my home… I haven't been able to leave since she passed." His voice sounded distraught.

"Very well… I will be there around noon."

"Very well Miss… Wait what _is_ your last name anyway?" he asked.

"Oh how silly of me, my name is Rukia Kurosaki"

Rukia was a criminal investigations detective. She was high rank in her division and was looked up upon by many. For her to take a case was only because she was requested or recommended. After being adopted by her best friend's family, Rukia went to the best college in Karukura Town and had many degrees and diplomas. She decided to take the Kuchki case because no one was able to find any clues as to how Mrs. Hisana Kuchki was killed. The day she died it was spread through out the media like wild fire. Mr. Kuchki came home to find her lying on the floor in a pool of blood. They had only been married a short time, and there were no signs of hatred or infidelity in their relationship. It was a mystery as to why. Apparently Hisana was a humanitarian, she volunteered majority of her time to different affiliations so it seemed ridiculous to think she would have an enemy. Byakuya Kuchki on the other hand was from a family of business. He was constantly out at the office working and having meetings out of town. That normally would trigger instant claims of infidelity, but he was a very proper and noble man. The thought of another woman was unheard of. Someone had to have killed Hisana. There was an answer out there and Rukia Kurosaki was going to find it.

The huge oak door creaked open as Rukia lifted an eyebrow to the servant.

"Ah Miss Kurosaki I believe?" the man held out his hand to her, "Please do come in. Mr. Kuchki is awaiting your presence in his verandah."

Rukia took the man's hand and followed him inside the huge mansion. Her eyes studied everything she walked passed and took mental pictures of the slightest detail. They arrived to another huge door where the man knocked twice,

"Your guest has arrived, Sir"

Just like that he disappeared. Rukia had never really seen what Byakuya looked like. She ignored the media and always referred to it as "Smut" She had better things to do with her life than to worry about helping rumors and lies make their way into people's homes. Before she had time to think up the next thing to say, a tall handsome, light skinned man opened the door and stood before her. He was wearing a tight fitted black shirt and baggy dark blue scrub pants it looked like.

"Good afternoon Miss Kurosaki. I am Byakuya Kuchki… Please excuse my attire. I know it's not proper, but I just returned from my daily work out." he said politely.

For the first time in her life she was speechless. This man before her was dangerously handsome and attractive. His long black hair was in a braid that rested neatly on his shoulder. His eyes were a deep grey and Rukia could feel the pain in them as she looked into them.

"You're fine, Mr. Kuchki."

"Byakuya if you please. Mr. Kuchki is only for boring meetings and work time. I'm not working, and you don't seem to be a boring person." he chuckled.

Rukia smiled and giggled a little,

"Very well Byakuya, you may call me Rukia as well…I'd like to ask you a few questions about your wife if I may."

The smile on his face became a small, sad frown. Obviously it was still a touchy subject for him,

"What would you like to know, Rukia?"

"When did you first meet your wife?" she started the interview lightly.

"Three years ago actually…we married six months into our relationship because it was against our families beliefs to be… involved… with someone who isn't your spouse." He said trying to make it sound as respectfully as possible.

"I see… You never suspected anything was going on while you were away?"

"Never, I trusted Hisana enough to marry her and bring her into my home. She was a good person, Rukia. Ask anyone and they will tell you. Check your archives and they will tell you also." he said in a tone that made her skin cold. It hurt him so bad for people to talk down about Hisana.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. I'm not implying she was a bad person. These are just questions I have to ask. I've read all about her. She was indeed a good person. That is part of the reason I took the case. The media will do anything to take a good name and smear it with their smut!" she scowled at the last part of that sentence and he smirked.

"I know the media all too well." he said turning a smile.

Rukia couldn't take her eyes off him. Why was she so captivated by this man? His voice was so soothing to her, and made her feel so warm inside. His hair was perfect; his eyes were so deep and true. His lips… She shook her head and looked down at her note pad. She hadn't realized that she was busy writing his name all over the sheet instead of taking notes! Byakuya looked at her and blinked,

"Is everything okay, Rukia?" He was trying not to laugh at her faces she was making. "Oh...umm yes. I'm okay, I just can't get this blasted pen to work," she lied.

Byakuya looked away for a second.

_I laughed…_he thought to himself.

He hadn't genuinely laughed since before Hisana died and Rukia was the one who did it. Taking a look back at her he then noticed her. Her shiny black hair that resembled a silk sheet, tied back in a messy pony tail. Eyes as deep as an abyss and more mysterious than one could imagine. Her pale slender hands holding her note pad to her chest and her frame fitting perfectly in the seat. Her lips…

"Byakuya? Are you alright now?" Rukia asked reaching over to touch his hand.

Their skin touched and the both looked into each others eyes like something was there. She felt his soft, cool skin under hers and her body temperature seemed to rise. The hair on her arms stood in excitement. He took his free hand and placed it on hers,

"I am fine now, Rukia. Thank you"

Their hands parted and returned to their owners. The room was a bit crowed now for the both of them,

"Would you like to take a walk outside?" he suggested.

Rukia nodded and stood up before he finished his sentence. He walked to the door and opened it letting her walk by. He closed his eyes and smelled her. She smelled of sweets and crisp fabric with a hint of smoke. She was so short compared to him and she couldn't see him studying her.

_What am I thinking? She is not my wife? Why am I having these thoughts about a complete stranger?_

He thought as he led them to the backyard patio. He ordered a staff member to bring them drinks and some rice cakes as they sat outside.

"I hope you don't mind if we have some fruit cocktail drinks. I am not much of an alcoholic drinker, but I like the taste so I order them minus the liquor." he confessed. Rukia nodded her head and smiled,

"I'd like to proceed with the interview now that I have a clear mind."

He nodded in response to her. Deep inside he couldn't help but to wonder why her very presence intrigued him so. They never met before and he never knew she existed until today. To him that wasn't the main problem. What he couldn't figure out was_ why_ she did when his beloved wife was buried in the ground. He felt so ashamed, and yet so elated. Something about Rukia Kurosaki was driving him crazy and he was determined to know why.

Back at the office, Rukia collected all the information she gathered from the Kuchki home and began to file it away.

"Kurosaki…" Ukitake called from his office.

Rukia jumped out of her chair and seemed to fly into his,

"Yes Sir?" she asked.

"Rukia how is the Kuchki case going," he questioned.

Rukia was a little embarrassed to talk about it because she really hadn't gone very far given the nap she had the night before.

"I had an interview with him today. I think it went very well, I collected some clues and some…"

"He is very handsome isn't he?" Ukitake interrupted.

Rukia was caught by surprise, "Excuse me?"

"Byakuya Kuchki. He is a very handsome and desired man, yet he never once had an affair… Do you think he is attractive?"

Rukia didn't know what to say. What was her boss getting at?

"I don't think I get what you're implying, Sir…" she stated.

"Rukia, I am not saying that he murdered his wife, but think about it for a second. How well did your meeting with him go?" he said picking lint off his shoulder.

"I…well, it went very well…"

Too well actually. Byakuya was like a dream…he was like the perfect man.

"Do you think our suspect could be a jealous woman he wouldn't have an affair with?" she blurted.

"All I am asking is that you take note of the visitors and instead of writing his name everywhere you could start taking the names of the women who come around."

Rukia's cheeks turned bright red. How did he know that? Then it hit her when she realized she was holding her notepad face up towards him.

"Shit…" she said quietly.

Ukitake started to chuckle as he heard her swear. Rukia was his prized detective and seeing her like this was very amusing.

"Rukia," he called out before she completely vanished into her office.

"Sir?" she called back.

"If you like we can arrange for you to do your night duty at his home… Maybe you won't fall asleep again!" he chuckled.

Rukia was beyond embarrassed and shut the door to her office.

"Oh my God!" she sighed.

"I've got a shit load of work to do now…" he mind drifted for a second,

"_Although maybe I should take Ukitake's offer and spend the night… I mean my shift… at Byakuya's… _

Her eyes grew large with her thought.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered aloud.

She sat back at her computer and started clicking and typing away. But the entire time she was "working" her mind kept thinking about her lunch meeting with Byakuya. He was in fact too perfect. The meeting had its share of heartache, but there was something there and she was determined to find out. She typed in all the notes and files and saved them to her computer. Then she began a different search. A search of her own… one that she was going to find very shocking.

"Pardon me, Sir? Who was that beautiful young woman you had in your company today?" the servant man asked.

Byakuya smiled, "Her name is Rukia. She is handling Hisana's case now."

The servant smiled back. He hadn't seen Byakuya smile in a very long time. He had been in Byakuya's family since he could remember and he knew Byakuya like the back of his hand. Taking in how he smiled at the mention of her name made him grin; how his eyes seemed to be coming back to life like before. Then it occurred to him… He remembered Rukia's face. _Could it be? _he thought to himself. _Has it started again? _Byakuya noticed the distant look in his confidant's face.

"Taro? Is everything okay? You seem off…" Byakuya asked.

Taro bowed, "I am well sir. I would ask if I may… to use the library tonight. There is something I must find…"

Byakuya smiled, "As you wish dear friend. I am going to shower and then retire. I am very tired and I have a long day tomorrow. Don't wear yourself out in those books now. You get some rest as well."

They bowed to each other and went their separate ways. Byakuya seemed lighter than normal and almost appeared to float to the bathroom. Taro was nervous and excited because his mind could not make up its mind. He hurried to the library and pulled out the family archives. He was determined to find this particular answer. For Byakuya's _and_ Rukia's sake… he MUST know!

***** And there you have it…The new beginning of my new story. I hope the separation issues were fixed. Like I said I'm kind of new at this and I was just a bit too excited to start. ^.^ I hope this story goes on to be a good one… It's playing out in my head and I'm eager to get it out, but I must sleep now. Please review… Thank you Babes! *****


	2. The Books

***** Good day my sweets! **** Well, I was in a writing mood today, so here is the next addition to this saga… I hope you like! **** *****

Rukia arrived to her apartment later than expected. She tossed her keys on the counter and turned on the light. Her cat jumped on the table and mewed viciously.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry I haven't fed you, Taki!" she said rubbing the cats' midnight black fur.

The cat then jumped on Rukia's backpack knocking out the papers that were stuffed in the front pocket. Out fell a picture of Byakuya Kuchki. As if the cat knew what she was looking at, she pawed at his picture.

"Yes, I know I am not supposed to bring my work home, but there is just something about this man that strikes my fancy." she sighed.

Taki jumped up to Rukia and licked her nose. She rubbed the cat's head and opened the cabinet to pull out a can of tuna fish. Mewing like a crazed beast, Taki swam around Rukia's ankles in a hurry. Rukia gave a soft giggle as she fed the cat her tasty treat.

"You're something else, Taki… but there are days when I wish you could talk and tell me what the big deal is with tuna fish!" she laughed.

Picking up the picture, Rukia stared into it as though he were looking right back at her. She researched his name and found that his family name is over 200 years old, and they've been very successful in many different types of business. Sorting through each and every name that popped up, she found it quite odd that no history of the late Hisana Kuchki appeared. Every new addition to the Kuchki name had their family history and background in the files, but it was as if Hisana appeared out of no where. That alone drove Rukia mad. She _had_ to know every detail of every thing that was how she functioned. She threw herself on her bed with his picture held over her face.

"Hmmm… what is it about you, Mr. Kuchki? Why do you make my wheels turn?" she thought to herself out loud.

"_What is it about you that makes my skin long for your touch? Why do your eyes seem to pierce right through me? Why do I want to kiss your li…" _she stopped her mind trip at that.

She gave a loud frustrated sigh and tossed his picture on the nightstand.

"I hate not knowing!" she growled at it, before making her way back into the kitchen.

Taro's eyes grew large. His fingers flew the pages and stopped here and there.

"So it's true… It's happening again…" he said grinning to himself.

He closed the last book he had in his hand and left it on the table. Taro was speechless after that. Without thinking, he left the room, forgetting to put the book back in it's place. As he walked through the hallway, he passed Byakuya's room and saw that he was awake still.

"Sir, it's very late. I implore you to get some rest." Taro pleaded.

"I will, there's just something I want to do before I retire. Are you headed to your quarters?" he answered.

Taro bowed, nodded and made his way on to his room. Byakuya smiled to himself as he looked back into his studies. At night he liked to read books about the world and different cultures. It was a passion he had since he was a younger man. He loved culture, nature, and especially art. He was reading about some history about his family, and he was curious to know more about Hisana as well. When they met, it was mostly the basics they went over like what her family was like, where she grew up, etcetera, etcetera. He remembered she was a little short when it came to her background though, and after his meeting with Rukia today he was very curious now. Although, the book he had didn't have the complete facts. So he decided he would look in the library as well hoping the family archives would shed some light into his mission. So he grabbed the book, and made his way to the library. He turned on the light, and went straight to the shelf that was especially reserved for the Kuchki family history. His finger lightly dragged across the titles, and he found the most recent set of books. Pulling each one out carefully, he took a glance at the covers to make sure they were from the right times. Byakuya had about three books including his own, and brought them to the table completely disregarding the book Taro left out. Putting it to the side, he began to read up on his family. Much to his dismay, the year that they were married wasn't in there. Now he was beginning to grow impatient.

"Why is there no data about Hisana?" he questioned to himself.

He flipped through a few more until he noticed a small tear inside of one. The pages that contained her past had been removed. Now angry, he tossed the books off the table leaving only one behind. The book Taro left out. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it.

Rukia had fallen asleep on her couch with the remote in her hand. Her phone went off and it startled her.

"H..hello?" she mumbled.

"Rukia? Man you sound like shit!" Renji remarked.

"Shut-up, Baka! What do you want? It's Saturday damnit…" she yawned.

"Well, Mr. Kuchki called looking for you. I didn't want to give him your personal…"

"What? Why did he call me?" she was more awake now.

"Like I should know? You were the one who had lunch with him. Maybe he wants seconds?" Renji laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny Jerk…" she yawned again, "Well, did he leave a message at least?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Just for you to call him as soon as possible. He said he found some interesting information about his late wife."

Rukia stretched and Taki jumped off her lap.

"Well Renji, I'm going to shower and then I will see you at the office…" she huffed.

"Very well, see you then Baka!" he said.

Rukia tossed the phone on the couch and looked at Taki. The cats' yellow eyes were glaring into hers. She drew her head closer and was almost nose to nose with her when…

"Rukia, we need to talk…" the cat said.

Rukia's eyes grew large and she jumped out of her seat.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she yelped.

Taki tilted her head, "You didn't know cats can talk?"

Rukia was now in the kitchen looking over the bar. She was beginning to think she was still asleep until the cat jumped on the counter.

"Rukia, I'm serious. There's something you should…"

"Stop it! I don't know what's going on, but this is a sick joke! Cats can _not_ talk!" Rukia cried.

She was scared. She found Taki a long time ago as an apparent stray, but was quick to notice how she took to her. Rukia was never one to be an owner of a pet, but Taki was persistent. Turning on the faucet in the kitchen sink, Rukia began to splash cold water on her face hoping she would wake up. Her head was drenched when she looked up and was eye to eye with the cat.

"Before you scream again… I want you to listen to me." Taki coaxed.

Rukia was sure she wasn't dreaming now. She sighed heavily and braced herself on the counter.

"Rukia, I am not a normal cat…"

"No shit?" Rukia interrupted.

"Watch your language young lady!" the cat scolded, "My name is Yoruichi Shihōin and I am a former captain of the 2nd Division and Commander in Chief of the Secret Mobile Corps from a place called the "Soul Society". I had been sent down on a mission to watch over you until the prophecy fulfills itself as it is starting to do. Rukia, you don't know anything about Byakuya Kuchki do you?"

Rukia's mouth was hanging down and she was stunned. She didn't know whether to laugh or take her cat to the vet. When Yoruichi mentioned Byakuya however, that got her attention.

"No I don't. I am only working on his late wife's murder case. I just met him yesterday Yor… what was your name again?" Rukia felt stupid talking to a cat.

"Yoruichi Shihōin…" she answered in a serious tone.

"Yes, Yoruichi Shihōin… I don't know him very well at all." Rukia replied.

Yoruichi then jumped off the counter and pranced off into Rukia's bedroom. Rukia was still in a daze from her little discovery. She never thought in a million years that she would be talking to her cat! Then she remembered she fed her tuna fish last night and began to dig in her pantry for a can. Yoruichi came back in and found Rukia studying a can of tuna.

"If you're intending on feeding me, now isn't the time…" Yoruichi purred at the sight of the can.

Rukia was startled and placed the can back in the pantry.

"Sorry, I was just checking to see if there was any kind of chemical that would induce vocal skills…"she blurted.

Yoruichi laughed. That was by far the stupidest thing she ever hear Rukia say. She pushed the picture with her paw to Rukia,

"Take a good look at him and tell me what is the first thing that comes to your mind." She instructed.

Rukia stared into those grey eyes again. Inside, it felt like she knew those eyes. She scanned her way to his lips and then she felt intoxicated by them. She remembered when they had lunch the other afternoon, that she couldn't help but to feel a need for him to touch her. She snapped back to reality and glared at Yoruichi.

"Why so I feel like I know him?" she gasped realizing the feeling she had.

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes… The prophecy has begun…" she purred.

"What prophecy? What's going on, Yoruichi?" Rukia asked sounding very concerned.

Yoruichi grinned and rubbed on Rukia's arm,

"We should sit down for this… Your meeting can wait. This is very important and if I know anything about Kuchki's …. Byakuya knows too now." She said nudging Rukia to the couch.

****** Okay there is the second part, Babes. I hope you like it! I'm trying to make it as dramatic as I can while leaving some comic relief in between… Please R&R!*****


	3. Turn of events

****** Here we go babes! I must add there is some lemon action so beware… Love y'all! Tite Kubo God bless you for creating these wonderful characters! Love you too! *****

Renji was worried now. It had been three hours since he last spoke to Rukia and she hadn't shown up like she said she would which was unlike her. He called frantically but no answer.

"What the hell is going on!" he growled at the phone.

He looked over at the time and sighed.

"Where are you, Rukia?" he asked to himself.

Rukia was in the shower now. Trying to wash out everything she had learned about her life and her history. She rested her head on the tile and let the hot water run off her head down to her back. Sighing heavily, she looked out the window up at the sky. She was so angry and upset, but oddly enough part of her felt relieved. For the longest time she never really knew anything about who her real family was. Rukia was scared to call her adopted father and tell him what she had learned, but she knew that would break Isshin Kurosaki's heart. She shook her head and closed hereyes._Why now? Why wait until now to tell me all this?_ Thoughts coursed through her mind as she felt the steam clear her pores. What Yoruichi explained to her was that she was a Shinigami in a former life before a science experiment went completely bad causing a few of them to be cast down as humans with no memory of their past. She was also informed that Byakuya Kuchki was not only a captain but the two shared a history that went back years before she could fathom. When she was a little girl, Rukia was plucked out form the slums of the Soul Society and brought to the Soul Reaper Academy to become a soul reaper. While living there with her friend, Renji she picked up on things fast and was favored by a few instructors. One day, she was approached by a few nobles from a familiar family named Kuchki, and was informed that she was to be adopted into their house hold without question. She was very respectful and obedient that she didn't. For years she lived in the same house with Byakuya as his adopted sister and never knew the reason why. That was until one day after coming close to death, he explained to her the entire situation and it was the next part that broke Rukia's heart. Hisana, his late wife, was in fact her sister. As children, Hisana couldn't take care of Rukia and had abandoned her. The years that followed proved to be full if regret for her and she spent the majority of her time searching for her. She was married to Byakuya then, but died a few years into their marriage leaving him with fulfilling the promise of finding Rukia and giving her a home.

The years went on and the two became very close. For a long time the two had concealed their feelings for each other until one night things came out of the closet. From then on the two were inseparable. Rukia closed her eyes and shut off the water leaving only the steam behind. She rubbed her face into the white fluffy towel and let out a full hearted scream. Everything was so perfect in her life. _Why did this have to happen? _she thought to herself upon looking in the mirror. Yoruichi had one more surprise waiting for her outside in the living room, but thought it would be best to warn her before hand.

"Before you come out I have to warn you that what you…" she was cut off by the door swinging open.

Rukia was in shock. Standing before her was a beautiful dark skinned woman with the same illuminating eyes as her cat. She was draped in a blanket and was slouched against the couch.

"I'm so full of shock to care, Yoruichi." Rukia mumbled as she walked passed her.

"Good… when you are ready, I believe you have someone to meet up with." She replied.

Rukia nodded and walked into her room to change. She didn't care anymore. Her actions were robotic and almost as though she wasn't aware of what she was doing. Her mind was racing, and the thoughts kept building up.

Byakuya was pacing anxiously in his study. He read everything in plain black and white.

"_How long have I been down here then? Ohhh boy when I get back there I am going to make sure I kill the moron who goofed."_ He thought to himself.

He looked at the time and then looked out the window. She should have gotten there by now and he was beginning to wonder if she was coming at all. He read in his family archives that he and Rukia were married after a long fight against the Kuchki Elders who never accepted them. They were adopted siblings and therefore it really wasn't a big deal. The only reason they turned their noses up at it was because Rukia wasn't of noble blood. He went on to read that the two hadn't been married long before the incident happened and separated them. Their past lives were a similar story in each. Fate had intended these two to be together. He slumped into his chair staring out at the window. He wasn't prepared for what he saw next. The car drove up and out came two beautiful women. His eyes were quick to spot Rukia. She was wearing a beautiful blue sun dress and her hair was brushed almost to perfection sitting on her shoulders, with a simple strand that hung on her brow. The other woman was a bit taller than she was and was wearing very tight fitted clothing. Her long hair was up in a pony tail, and from where he was, he could see that she had yellow eyes like that of a cat. _"She must be Yoruichi Shihōin…"_ he thought to himself as the walked up to his front door.

"Sir, your guests have arrived," Taro announced.

Byakuya simply nodded as the two women walked in.

"Byakuya…" Yoruichi bowed.

"Yoruichi-sama…" he replied.

Rukia stared off into a distant place and tried to avoid his eyes. Byakuya looked over at her and saw that she was distraught. He couldn't say anything because what was he going to say to change the fact that they didn't know each other, and they were meant to be together? Yoruichi smiled and walked off into the hallway.

"Will give you both some time to try and figure things out." she called.

Byakuya took her hand in his and turned her to face him. Their eyes locked for seemed like forever. His hand was so soft and gentle with hers, making her skin feel tingly. She brought her hand to his face and touched his features.

"So… you're my husband." she softly laughed.

He knew she was trying hard to make light of a serious situation. He smiled into her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. She took her hand back and looked down.

"I don't know if I can do this, Byakuya… I'm an investigator. I should have known all of this before…"

"No one said you had to stop being who you are, Rukia. Yes indeed you are an investigator, a damn good one at that, but all that's happened here was us finding out about a part of our history." he said softly.

"I don't know you…"she confessed.

He ran his finger from her earlobe down to the middle of her jaw, placing his thumb lightly on it. Lifting her head to face him, he looked into her violet eyes again and looked so deep as though he were searching her soul.

"You are a beautiful person, Rukia. If we are fated to be together, I don't see why we can't try…"

"I thought you loved your wife?" she interrupted.

"I do… I always will, but Rukia we can't deny fate its course and you should know that."

She sighed and looked down again. This time he was eager to try something different in hopes that it would trigger something for them both. He lifted her head again only to meet her lips with his. Rukia's eyes were so big and wide, but after a few seconds the drooped closed. His kiss burned inside her whole body and she felt weak in her knees. Her lips tasted so sweet and oddly enough, he didn't feel guilty about kissing her. He deepened the kiss and this time her arms wrapped around his neck giving a light moan. Byakuya's heat skipped a beat and he suddenly had a case of dejavu. He opened his eyes to see them in a different place wearing kimonos. His eyes met with hers again and he smiled.

"Rukia…" he breathed on her lips.

"Mmmm?" she moaned into his neck that she now worked on with her kisses.

"I think I remember something…."his breath becoming shallow as she ran her fingers over his bare skin.

"Do you?" she hissed as she nipped the skin of his chest making him groan.

Byakuya placed his hands under her thighs and lifted her up on his waist. She fiercely kissed his neck, chest and finally his lips again. He backed her up into a wall and pressed his body against her. The heat between them felt so right and so natural that it didn't faze him. She apparently felt the same given she began to tear away at his shirt like a kid unwrapping a present. She paused for a second to take in his strong body that pinned her to the wall. Their breath was erratic and so passionate it shook them both to the core. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she felt herself grinding against him. His hands worked their ways to her breasts that were now exposed. He cupped them with his hands and marveled at how they fit perfectly in his hands. Rukia ran her hands through his hair as he began to kiss on her nipple. She gasped as his tongue slid over it sending s tingle down her spine.

"Do… you think… we should be … doing this?" she asked between gasps.

"It feels so right, Rukia… I need you" he breathed into her ear.

Without hesitation, he slid his hand between her legs and rubbed gently on her crotch feeling her heat. Her head rolled for side to side giving moans and groans as he continued rubbing. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and squeezed her legs a little tighter when she felt his skin on the outside of her opening. She hadn't been with a man, but she figured if this prophecy thing was true then there would be no problems. In that same instant, she felt two fingers slide perfectly inside her. Rukia gasped loudly and bit her lip to stifle the remainder of what could have been a loud cry. Byakuya moved his fingers with ease and as he did so, something flashed in the back of her memory. She was taken back to the very first time the made love. The only difference was that they were in an ancient style Japanese room, and they were wearing kimonos. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. There _was_ something there she just had to work harder at finding it.

"Make love to me, Byakuya Kuchki…" she breathed.

"It would be my pleasure… Rukia Kuchki." he slipped.

The name fit her so well; it didn't bother either of them. He thrust himself into her and to both of their surprise, there was no pain. Rukia's eyes grew large for a brief moment before being over come with desire. _Its true then…_she thought to herself as he pumped into her. Her hands clutched tightly to his arms as he held her up against the wall. He could feel her body working with his like they had known each other for an eternity. She called his name out softy as the intensity picked up and he moved faster. He looked up and stared into her eyes.

"I...I love you, Rukia…"he breathed on to her lips.

It felt so right. She didn't hesitate to respond, "I love you too, Byakuya."

He kissed her with such passion and began to shudder as he came. Rukia followed a few seconds later causing her entire body to cling to his. They shook slightly in unison as they slowly came down from their climax. Byakuya rested his head on her shoulder and breathed her in. He closed his eyes and smiled as he somehow knew this wasn't a mistake. He removed himself from her and let her down gently. Rukia's face was flushed and her hair was a bit messy. As she fixed herself to be presentable, he did the same.

"Do you think what we did was wrong?" she quickly asked.

"Rukia, I am not the kind of person to jump into things without thinking. I have thought long and hard about this since last night, and if we are meant to be together then anything that happens would not feel wrong… Did it feel wrong to you?" he asked.

Rukia shook her head being that she has a flashback and the fact that she knew she was never intimate with a man, and yet she wasn't a virgin.

"I thought it felt right as well…" she trailed off for a second.

"…Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" she added.

His eyes opened a bit larger, "Oh… I wasn't aware you heard me."

He could have sworn he said it in his head.

"I heard you say it before you kissed me, and it only felt natural to say it back…"

"I did… but I am amazed you did because I said it so lightly I don't think I even heard myself." he said sounding astonished.

Rukia shrugged a little and sat down.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked.

He sat across from her, but close enough to where he was able to hold her hand. Biting his lip, he looked up at her

"Well… I'd still like to know how Hisana died…"he sounded nervous.

"Oh that's right! Don't worry, I will continue to find the answer… I promise" she replied.

He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss just as Yoruichi walked in.

"So I see you have warmed up to each other…" she laughed.

Byakuya sighed heavily as Rukia stood up, but still holding his hand.

"Yoruichi we must go I have important work to do…"she glanced back at Byakuya, "I have to find the answer to my sister's death…" she sounded proud but sad.

Of course she would, she just found out that her real sister was the same woman who was found dead a few months ago. Their hands slowly drifted apart as Yoruichi began to walk Rukia away.

"We will see each other again, Rukia… I promise." Byakuya said waving lightly.

Rukia's face lit up as she smiled at him from across the room now.

"Good bye…" she said as she vanished into the hallway.

He felt his lips with his tongue. Her lips were so sweet and their taste lingered behind on his. He closed his eyes and smiled as a few more flash backs went though his mind. His heart beat felt more at ease. Fate was showing them were they _really_ were meant to be… in each other's arms.

***** Okay babes… there ya go. A nice little lemon for ya! *giggles* Now I must go and have myself a smoke because that last scene actually played in my head… and I'm beginning to wonder if I have issues. Lol! ^-^ (only I wish Byakuya was here in my room nodding in approval… ooooooooooohhh. *swoons*) Please R&R, Darlings! Love ya! *** **


	4. The Truths Hurts

**** Dija miss me? I know I missed you! **** Well, here I am do produce to you a new addition to my lil' fanfic… I have another day off tmrw, so expect more updates, Babes! Enjoy! (I do not own Bleach or its characters, but I would sure love me a Byakuya…. Woot woot!)**

She was unable to concentrate on the ride home. In her mind she was screaming in excitement and confusion.

"_Did I just fuck a stranger? Let alone a client?" _she thought, giving herself a swift mind-kick in the bum.

Yoruichi couldn't help but notice Rukia's expression.

"I take it things went well?" she chirped.

Rukia gazed over at her once pet now a human. She sighed heavily completely disregarding the question. Looking away now, she fixed her sights on the clouds.

"So I guess its true then?" she mumbled.

"Yes Rukia… but from what I was told you have a choice. The few Shinigamis that were lost here in the real world can either go on with their new lives or return…" she paused to look at Rukia.

Yoruichi knew Rukia worked very hard to get to where she was at in life and it pained her to know that it was almost all a lie. Her face was flushed and she could make out the remnants of a tear. Yoruichi looked away with a sigh,

"The two of you loved each other so deeply. It was kind of like a fairy tale, you know?" she added hoping it would help.

"I loved him did I?" Rukia said now facing her, "Then how did we get into our situation?"

While they made love, she had a few flashbacks and a few of them were not pleasant. She remembered her almost execution, she remembered his cold, heartless attitude towards her before the Hueco Mundo incident. She took in Yoruichi's confused stare and shook her head.

"All I'm saying is that it's a bit too much to take in all at once. I'm pretty sure once I get into the office…" her eyes widened.

"Shit! Renji!"

Digging in her purse like a crazed person, she furiously fished out her cell phone.

"_15 missed calls; 10 voice messages" _it read on the screen.

Punching the keys quickly, the phone was brought to her ear and waited.

"Renji?" she answered after hearing his voice.

"Where the hell have you been? Everyone is looking for you!" his voice flared.

"I…I was meeting with B…Mr. Kuchki." she replied, avoiding his name.

Renji sighed, "Don't do that to us! You had us worried sick, Rukia!"

Rukia made a sigh of relief, "I will be there shortly…"

She hung up and laid her head back on the car seat. She watched the trees become less and street signs become more. Byakuya lived away from the busy streets of Karukura Town being that everyday of his "life" was spent in it; it only made sense for him to want to live so far away. Her eyes drifted shut after a while and more flashbacks came…

"_I don't understand, Byakuya…" _she heard herself say in her mind_, "How can we get passed this?"_

"_I'm hoping this new therapy of his will help… I don't understand either and that's why I want to visit Captain Kurotsuchi before this happens again." he said holding her face in his hand. _

_He walked away and left her in the bath tub to soak. She looked down and could see blood…_

The car stopped at their destination just as she woke up with a loud gasp. Yoruichi was examining her, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Rukia just nodded as they continued to get off the car. They made their way into the office when you could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on the two beautiful women gazing at their every feature. Renji sped to Rukia's side and before he could speak, he stopped and stared at Yoruichi. He felt like a knot built up in his stomach suddenly, but smiled and greeted her anyway.

"Rukia, you never told me you had such a beautiful friend…" he said taking Yoruichi's hand to kiss.

Rukia snorted slightly as to say, _"You'd never know she was my cat!"_

She noticed Yoruichi's grin and after introducing themselves, Rukia dragged her into her office.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she interrogated.

"Wow, I never knew Lieutenant Abari could have such manners! I always thought he didn't like me…" Yoruichi said looking out of the window waving at Renji suddenly.

"Lieutenant? What are you talking about? Don't tell me he was one too?" Rukia groaned plopping into her seat.

Yoruichi smiled back at Rukia, "Come on Babe… It isn't all that bad… Have you remembered anything else?" she said sitting across from her.

Rukia suddenly remembered her flashback/dream.

"There was blood…" she muttered.

Yoruichi's eyes squinted. _"Why of all things…'_ she thought.

"What do you mean blood?" she tried acting clueless.

Rukia wasn't stupid. She was watching her and she saw the look in her eyes when she mentioned the blood. Quickly getting up from her chair, Rukia grabbed her by the collar of her blouse and glared into her eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?" she growled.

Yoruichi knew she was mad so without further hesitation she explained.

"You and Byakuya had been trying to have a baby…" her eyes fixed themselves on the floor before she went on.

"You had three miscarriages, Rukia. Apparently from an injury you sustained a long time ago and it was making it hard to hold a baby. Byakuya loved you so much he hated to see you hurt. You would cry in a way that seemed to make the entire Seireitei depressed… When you lost the last baby…" she hesitated to fight back tears, "You almost died, Rukia!"

Yoruichi flew into her arms and hugged her. Rukia was shaking upon hearing all this. She slowly put her arms around her in response and felt her tears start to fall from her own face. Yoruichi pulled away and turned around to wipe off tears and Rukia looked down to feel her stomach. There was, in fact, an empty feeling in there. One she could never seem to put her finger on… and now she knew. She sat back on her chair and stared into the computer screen. Hisana's and Byakuya's pictures were still up from the night before. Before all of this happened. Before she found out her life was a lie. Before she knew he loved her… before she remembered his touch… Her eyes closed as tears began to stream down her face.

Byakuya stared blankly into the screen of his computer back at his home office. He researched Rukia Kurosaki and was very impressed by all the facts that were produced. She was indeed a good, strong person. That wasn't his problem. The problem was that her picture was now right in front of his nose. She was wearing a black loose fitted blouse and her hair was a bit shorter. He stared at her face as the flashbacks began rolling in. He remembered the day of her execution. He remembered the day he first kissed her and the day they made love under the Sakura… Byakuya sighed to himself a bit. He couldn't quite remember much after that but suddenly his desk phone rang and it brought him out of his daze.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I…it's me…" Rukia stuttered.

His heart began to pick up pace.

"Rukia? Is everything okay? You sound upset…"

"We…we tried, Byakuya… they never made it…" she sounded completely out of it.

His attention grew more as he heard someone banging on something, but yelling for Rukia to come out.

"Rukia? Where are you?" he asked as softly as he could.

"I… I wanted to fix it… so did you. We… we wanted our babies…."she said choking off tears.

His heart sank, and checked to see where the call was coming from.

"Rukia I am coming, okay? Don't move until I get there…" he said.

The only response he got was a mumble and then the phone went dead. In a hurry, he made his way to her office hoping she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Renji was sitting in front of the door with his head against the wood. Ukitake tried his hardest to pry open the door but failed several times. Yoruichi sat beside Renji feeling completely helpless and guilty because she had told Rukia the truth too fast. Renji placed his hand on the door,

"Rukia please come out..." he pleaded.

No reply.

"Rukia….. I'll take you to eat ice cream…" Ukitake added.

Still nothing. Renji lay his head down to try and peek under the crack and much to his dismay he saw nothing. There was a breaking sound suddenly and they were now frantically trying to bust down the door.

"RUKIA!" Renji cried fearing the worst.

Byakuya arrived to see them bunched up at a closed door and he assumed it was her office. Swiftly walking behind them her pushed his way through and placed his ear and hand to the wall.

"Rukia…. Open the door Rukia…" he said calmly.

There was a bit of commotion from the other side and suddenly a click at the knob. Everyone was relieved when they saw she was okay. Byakuya gently pushed the door open and walked in. Everyone wanted to talk to her, but all she did was hold up her hand as a gesture that she wanted to talk to him only. Backing down, they went back to their desks and seats. Rukia locked the door behind her and turned to him.

"I didn't thin you would come…" she sniffled.

He came up to her and took her in his arms, "What happened?"

"We were… trying to have…" she was close to tears

"I meant here, Rukia. What were you doing?" he said pointing at the broken window.

Rukia shook her head and shrugged.

"I was mad…" she lied.

He quickly noticed blood smudges on her hands, but no cuts. His eyes quickly examined her body and stopped at her feet. Picking her up in his arms, he looked at them and saw there was glass in them.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked.

Rukia's eyes welled up with tears, as she was afraid to tell him she tried to jump out of the window just as he got there. Instead of responding, she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. He felt her pain drive though him like a truck. Then it hit him…

"_Captain Kuchki, I am sorry but the baby didn't make it this time either" Unohana said._

"_Rukia? How is she?" he asked._

"_She is lucky to be alive… she lost so much blood.." her voice was soft, but at the same time he could tell she was afraid for her._

"_I think it would be best if you not have children. The next time could be worse."_

As he stood there holding her, the memory of their tribulations came over him and he held on a bit tighter. His shoulder was damp form her sobs, and now his tears were beginning to leak. He took her face in his hand and stared into her eyes…

"I promise, Rukia… this will work." he said kissing her lips.

Rukia took a deep breath and pressed her forehead to his chin.

"Three… three children, Byakuya…" she whispered.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know… and now I know how we came to be here. It was my fault… I asked for the wrong thing and we were sent here… Separated…" he replied.

Rukia looked up into his eyes and gave a small smile. She pulled away from his embrace and slowly walked to her chair at her desk. He gazed at her and tiled his head in a bit of confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting in front of her.

"I made a promise, didn't I?" she said.

He smiled and amazed at her. He then looked at her degrees and awards behind her splayed all across the walls. She was a very good detective and he was starting to see that. He watched her clicking and typing away and then scribbling in her note pad. She glanced up at him and smiled,

"Do you intend to watch me work?"

He smiled, "If you like…"  
Rukia smiled and slowly blinked, "You can go… I have work to do…"

Byakuya smiled, "Can we meet for dinner?"

She smiled even bigger this time, "It's a date. I'll be off around eight tonight."

He smiled, stood up from his seat and leaned in to kiss her. At that same moment, Yoruichi walked in and smiled. They turned to look at her and he turned to walk away. He smiled at Yoruichi now only because he remembered her, too. The look in his eye told her he was almost back to his old self. She nodded respectfully as he passed by.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked Rukia handing her a cup of water.

Rukia did feel much better and smiled at her, "I'm fine, Yoruichi… Thank you"

She returned her attention to the screen and continued clicking and typing. Her eyes were fixed to the screen and suddenly they lit up.

"Interesting…" she said, leaning in closer to the screen.

Yoruichi leaned forward to sneak a peek at the computer screen, "What'd you find?"

Rukia's eyes grew large with horror as she read on. Hisana Kuchki led a secret life…

***** :D what's you think? I didn't really give it my all tonight because I am partially distracted… :/ (curses the significant other) But I promise my next chapter will be better.. good night Darlings ******* **


	5. To Fate

****** As Promised…. The saga continues… ****! Please R&R, Darlings! *****

She stayed staring at the computer screen as her finger clicked wildly to read on. Then she read something very horrifying.

"_All though it was not known who, Hisana had a younger sister who she had abandoned years ago. She was left behind to fend for herself as Hisana went on to marry the famous Byakuya Kuchki…"_

A tear slipped out of her eye as she quickly wiped it away.

"How could she?" she mumbled angrily to herself.

Yoruichi was reading behind her and her jaw had fallen almost to the floor. She only knew bits and pieces about the quiet woman in Byakuya's life prior to Rukia, and this was just shocking. Rukia on the other hand was furious, but her mind was in the right place as she had promised to find her killer. She looked back at her note pad and studied the scribbles and scratches. Hisana was a good person, but when no one was around she had a bit of a problem keeping from other married men. There was a possibility of being three other men besides Byakuya that kept her company from time to time. Rukia continued to read and search for an answer when it hit her…

"An angry spouse!" she blurted.

Yoruichi had moved from the computer to the chair placed in front of Rukia's desk and was reading an article about Rukia when her voice startled her.

"What?" she asked, jumping back to the same spot she was a few minutes before.

Rukia pointed out her notes to her and then the shock settled in.

"Oh my… Rukia you need to tell Byakuya…" Yoruichi said calmly.

Rukia nodded, but deep in her mind, she didn't want to ruin the image he had for his late, beloved wife. She continued to look into gossip web sites and other databases in hopes to find these alleged men and to find a quick answer to this horrible mystery. _Why was she having affairs? Wasn't Byakuya a good husband?_ These thoughts raced through her mind as she continued to work feverishly. Her eyes must have seen profile after profile before they caught one. Writing down his name, she never took her eyes off the screen. Yoruichi seemed amazed at how well Rukia was at this. She seemed to be in some sort of fixation with her work, and it made her smile to herself.

"I can't make Rukia go back," she thought to herself. "She looks so content with her life here… She is amazing…"

Renji walked in with a few stacks of paper and smiled at Yoruichi almost blushing. He sat the papers on a table off to the side and sat at it. Yoruichi noticed how deep in concentration they both were and a thought crossed her mind…

"_Wow… I believe these three were always meant to have each other in their lives… They weren't supposed to remember who they really were and they were always led to believe they had always been here. Fate does have a weird way of working I guess…"_ she quietly made her way out of the office.

Byakuya was back at his home arranging for a romantic dinner for two. He had sent for a few things so that he can prepare something he thought she would like. As he worked quickly preparing the main dish in the kitchen he felt a sense of freedom. He had never really been allowed to cook or even walk into the kitchen. He was so into chopping the carrots, he didn't realize he cut his finger. His blood mixed with the orange before the stinging set in. Quickly lifting it, he placed it in his mouth and kind of sucked on it.

"Damnit…" he hissed as he looked at it.

Byakuya started washing his finger and as the blood washed down the sink he started to remember Hisana. His vision became a little blurry before tears started to run down his cheek. He braced himself on the counter with his elbows, covered his face and sobbed softly. He really did love Hisana and finding her dead like that was forever etched into his mind. Nothing or anyone could erase that horrible memory from his mind…

"Byakua? Are you okay?" Rukia's voice suddenly sounded very close.

He gasped in a bit of surprise when her arms wrapped around his waist in a snug embrace. She knew he was still mourning Hisana, and she desperately wanted to avoid telling him what she had discovered. He turned around and was now facing her with his arms around her as well.

"I… I cut my finger…" he said trying to save face.

Rukia gave a small smirk, "I didn't think you were the sensitive type…"

She took his finger and examined it before putting it in her mouth. He smiled a little as she looked up at him.

"I didn't think you were that brave to stick someone's bloody finger in your mouth…" he said in a soft tone.

Rukia smiled and brought his finger out, "Sometimes my instincts get the better of me… but look…"

His finger had stopped bleeding and all that remained was a slit. She dug in her purse and fished for a band aid. His eyes watched her with a strange longing and desire. Never in his "life" did he imagine that he would feel this way about another woman. His heart beat to a different drum as she approached him. She was wearing different clothing as he figured she stopped at her place to change. Her hair was down and lay perfectly on her shoulders and looked flawless. She had her hands on his injury and her eyes were fixed on it as well. He took the time to study her from head to toe. He gazed at her small but strong frame, her facial features were soft and gentle… Like Hisana. He took in her jeans and amazed at how nice they fit her showing how fit and firm her legs were.

"All better now…" she said kissing the band aid.

She glanced over at the array of veggies and utensils on the counter. Tilting her head a bit she giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked standing beside her with his hands on his hips.

"You know how to cook?" she sounded shocked.

Byakuya lifted a lid to a saucepan and fanned the steam towards her. The smell was delicious and it had a slight hint of spice. Her mouth watered but she was quick to avoid any embarrassing slobber from escaping her mouth. She picked up the knife that was lying beside the carrots and spotted the blood.

"I take it this is our culprit?" she giggled as she washed the knife off.

Byakuya smiled, "Are you going to help me?"

Rukia started chopping away at the carrot, "I think it would be in your best interest if I handle the sharp objects, Mr. Kuchki."

He smiled and turned to tend to his other dish adding a few herbs and spices. Rukia watched the man from the corner of her eyes. She had a knack for multi tasking. He was wearing dark jeans with a white tee shirt she guessed so he wouldn't dirty his dinner clothes. He was swift with his actions, like he was an expert cook. Her eyes followed his every move and then she felt a stinging sensation on her finger…

"Shit!," she called, quickly covering her mouth after her curse word.

Byakuya turned around in a second upon hearing her cry out. That seriousness quickly faded as he saw her sucking on her finger.

"So much for being responsible… I think this knife has had enough casualties for one day." he said taking it away.

He then took Rukia's injured finger and stuck it in his mouth. The taste of her blood over his tongue made his skin tingle. They stared into each other's eyes for a while as he nursed her finger. It was kind of erotic for them both. Rukia never had her finger sucked on like that before and truth to be told, the man doing it was gorgeous! He pulled it out slowly causing a bit of saliva to dribble down his chin. Rukia giggled, and wiped it away using her free hand. It found its way from his chin to the side of his face trailing further to the back of his neck. Her hand was still in his and he brought it closer to him pulling her into his arms. His breath was hot against her cheek as she placed small feathery kisses on his jaw line. Her hands trailed from his neck down his shoulders when as if on cue, he picked her up off the ground and sat her on the opposite counter. He drew her chin up close to his lips and kissed her in return. Their lips burned with desire and need as they pressed hard against each other. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and his eyes opened to stare into her soft violet eyes staring back at him. They kissed passionately for a good while before a beeping timer reminded them why they were really there in the first place. He hurried to the stove top and worked quickly once more. Rukia bit her lip as she hopped off the counter. Her mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour, and her body was heating with the thought of him on it. Byakuya turned to her and smiled,

"Dinner is ready…" he said holding up a baking dish.

Her smile could have melted ice. It was so warm and inviting, he met it with another kiss.

She gathered the remaining carrots and tossed them in the large salad bowl where they lay next to. He had taken the dish to the dining table, and she followed him with the salad.

Everything had already been set out and waiting for them, so all that remained was them to begin dining. He poured her a glass of wine and then himself.

"So what should we toast to?" he enquired.

Rukia shrugged, "Fate?"

He smiled and lifted his glass to hers before they took a drink. The dinner was well worth the battle scars endured on their fingers and the wine added the extra kick needed to laugh about it. Rukia felt more at ease after her third glass and her detective side began to show. She brought up her research and without thinking she slipped about her discovery. The room grew eerily silent after that.

"Byakuya? Are you alright?" she asked trying to hide the fact that she was buzzed.

"She… she was your _sister_?" his voiced cracked at the end.

Rukia nodded. She consciously knew she was going to regret it, but her instinct told her that it was the right thing to do. His eyes looked like they had just seen a ghost. She tried to stop herself from talking, but the alcohol got the better of her and she went on to tell him the rest.

"She did what?" he began to sound offended.

Rukia bit her lip and her eyes grew large. "I… I'm sorry…"

He turned his head away for a minute as to catch his composure. He knew Rukia meant it in the best interest to him, and he did hire her to find out about the mysterious murder of his beloved Hisana… Rukia's estranged sister. He looked back at her and her head was down. She looked as though she had failed him.

"Rukia… thank you." he said gently.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Rukia… I needed to hear that…" he came closer to her…

"But… you loved her… I smudged her name…" she almost started to cry until she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes closed as his kiss deepened. His hands pulled her chair close enough to where he could scoop her up from it and carried her off never parting from their kiss. He took her to his bedroom and stood by the bed with her still in his arms.

"All I know is that the memories I have of us together is all the proof I need to know that _you_ were the one meant for me…" he breathed in her ear.

Byakuya laid her down on his bed and lay over her, engulfing her in kisses. Rukia responded by arching herself close to his body, inviting him to meet her below. Pressing himself hard against her body, sent shivers down her spine. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned as the moment intensified. He pulled off her shirt and stared at her beautiful skin rising up and down gracefully. Her breasts weren't huge, but they were just perfect. Her stomach was flat and firm to his touch and then he stopped at her pant button. Rukia sighed heavily as she felt him slowly unbutton them and slide them off. She lay beneath him in her underwear as he then stood at the side of the bed to undress quickly. He couldn't take his eyes off her…

"You're beautiful…" he said as he licked her skin.

Rukia moaned and ran her fingers though his black, silky hair that lead to him lifting her upper body up to him. He easily unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side revealing her supple breasts. Taking them into his mouth, he slowly lay her back down. Her body was hot for him and all this teasing wasn't satisfying her.

"P...please…please make love… to me…" she moaned.

He looked up at her into her glazed eyes. She was even more beautiful than the minute before and he wasted no time doing away with her panties. The vision before him caused an explosion of desire and he was quick to react. After ditching his boxers, he thrust into her wanting, heated body earning a pleased moan. He pulled her shoulders down towards him filling her entire spot. Her body took to his as they moved together in rhythm. The blankets had their fair share of tugging and pulling as the passion was beginning to meet its climax. Byakuya sat up on his knees and pulled Rukia on top of him. She rode him, feeling like she would explode at any minute. She dug her nails into his shoulders as the thrusts became harder. Her legs were lifted on his shoulders allowing him to bury his shaft all the way down to the hilt. Rukia gasped as the pleasure was to a boiling point. Her body began to shake violently as she felt him tense up and quiver underneath her. Their moans were mixed with sighs and gasps as the climax slowly eased into a clam. She dropped her legs from where they were and felt her body grow limp. Byakuya laid her down and plopped himself beside her. Catching their breaths, they managed a few kisses before lying down. He took her limp hand in his and gave it one last kiss before closing his eyes. Rukia gave a weak smile and sighed. They quickly drifted off into a deep, comfortable sleep…

***** So I was feeling a little erotic… **** hee hee…. I hope you liked it none the less…. I enjoyed writing that… (wishes she had a Byakuya of her own to kiss her boo boos) Next update will be soon I promise. Do you think everything will be okay? I hope so… Poor Byakuya just had a shock of his life. And yes, he can cook! He's perfect… (swoons) until next time babes! Good night!*****


	6. The Question

***** as promised my loves…. Next chapter. I do not own Bleach or its characters, but I LOVE me a Byakuya Kuchki of my very own! ^-^*****

Rukia woke up with the sunlight shining brightly in her face. Giving a groan, she reached for her pillow only to find Byakuya's cheek. She quickly lifted her head to see him squeezing his eyes and pouting his lips. He was still fast asleep, and her hand was right underneath his eye. Pulling it away slowly, giggled at his faces he made. She noticed that neither of them had clothes on, and she grabbed the sheets closer to her chest trying to locate her clothes from the bed. Byakuya cracked open his eye to see her bent over the bed with her backside to him.

"What a lovely sight so early in the morning…" he purred, gently pinching her bottom.

Rukia gave a surprised "eek!" and quickly turned to see him smiling. Her face turned red and the sheets were clutched under her chin. He laughed out loud and flopped back onto the pillows.

"Rukia, now isn't the best time to be shy…" he said in a loving tone.

She felt a little more at ease as he slid out of bed completely naked. His body was simply beautiful to her. There was a sense of belonging in Rukia's heart as she watched him stumble around with his pants. She smiled as he looked at her and gave her a reverse strip tease. He had a softer side to him, more comical than what she remembered. Then she realized that _this_ was the reason she fell in love with him. Behind closed doors, Byakuya Kuchki was loving, gentle and a bit goofy. He noticed her off in another world, so he carefully snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Rukia jumped a little as she came back to real life and laughed.

"You scared me!" she said softly as his cheek was pressed against hers.

"You were the one staring off into oblivion passing up my strip tease." he replied.

Rukia giggled as he gently nipped her neck.

"Stop it! I have work to do and if you start now I will never get to work on time!" she laughed wriggling herself free from him.

He sprawled himself on the bed where she just was and pulled the blankets to him hiding his head in them. She laughed even harder as he gave an exhausted yawn in them.

"You can stay in bed if you'd like, but I really do have to go to work." she stated pulling on the rest of her clothing.

"Okay… but will I see you again tonight?" he asked giving her a pout.

"Yes of course…"

Rukia rummaged through her purse to find her keys to her apartment. She heard giggling from the other side and pushed on the knob to find the door wasn't locked. Slowly she walked in to find Renji in her apartment.

"What the… What are you doing…" her sentence was cut off after seeing Yoruichi poke her head up from the couch.

"Hello Rukia… You're home late." she announced.

"She called me last night when you never came back. We were worried about you." Renji scolded.

Rukia noticed he was wearing his shirt inside out. She looked at Yoruichi winking her eye at her.

"Renji… since when did you start wearing your clothes wrong?" she asked trying to catch him in a lie.

He felt around quickly only to find she wasn't making it up. His eyes grew large and he turned to look at Yoruichi who was trying to stifle a laugh with a pillow. He looked back at Rukia who seemed to be aching to burst out laughing as well. Lowering his head and pulling off his shirt, he admitted defeat.

"We had a few drinks… One thing led to another…"

"Oh my God, Renji!" Rukia interrupted to point out the various bite marks on his body.

By this time, Yoruichi was laughing so hard she was crying. Renji darted into the bathroom only to confirm Rukia's findings.

"Damn you woman!" he shouted from afar.

Rukia sat with her on the couch and sighed. Yoruichi composed herself as much as possible to be able to have a serious conversation with her.

"I got a call from the Soul Society, Rukia…" her voice cracked as she wasn't quite finished laughing.

"What did they say?" Rukia asked.

"Well…. You have a choice. You and Byakuya can stay here and live as humans, or you both can return to the Soul Society and he will return to being a Captain and you will continue being a third seat…"she managed to sound serious now.

"If we go back… will they remember us?"

"Of course they will… But I asked if you had an option because I know how much you love being down here. I wanted to be able to give you a choice, Rukia."

Rukia looked down into her lap. It really was a hard choice to make. What if Byakuya wanted to go back and she didn't? She looked at Renji sitting across from them and he seemed to know what they were talking about. Giving him a look, she tilted her head..

"Renji… you know?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah… after sitting here for a while, she told me everything. The strange thing was that as soon as she said "Soul Society" I remembered a lot of things. I remembered our child hood together. I remembered how much I hated Captain Kuchki for taking you away from me… I even remembered I hated Ichigo…"

Rukia's eyes looked directly at Yoruichi… "Ichigo…"

"They know, Rukia. The Kurosaki family has always known. They didn't want it to bother you so when you asked, Isshin told you they had adopted you and that you had always been a part of their family. They've always known… even Ichigo." she answered kindly.

Rukia lowered her head and sighed, "Renji… I'm not going to work today. I need to think. I need you to do me a favor though."

"Sure anything…" he replied instantly.

"I need you to find these men, and call them in for questioning. I want you to be me for today…"she handed him a piece of paper, "I am going to shower and them I am going to spend the day with Byakuya. I am going to talk to him about this Soul Society thing and see what he decides."

She sounded serious as she walked away into the bathroom, leaving the two alone. Yoruichi threw a pillow at Renji who was staring at the paper.

"If you'd like, I could help you…"she smiled.

Since he remembered everything after sleeping with her, he was still a bit jumpy around her. He tried to smile, but visions of her naked flesh over his returned to his mind.

"Umm… sure." He wanted to slap himself for agreeing to that.

She grabbed a pair of shoes and his arm and hauled him out the door.

"We can't waste time… let's get started!"

Byakuya was sitting out on the balcony reading an article about Rukia. After she had left he decided he was going to read everything he could find on her to figure out how long they have been down in the real world. He looked up at pair of birds chirping in a sakura tree. The blossoms were fully bloomed and their fragrance was filling the air. The paper was now sitting on the table beside him and his eyes were closed. He had another flash back followed by another and another. A smile broke across his lips as he remembered how much of a klutz he made her act when he would sneak up behind her. He remembered the first night they went to the beach in the real world. That night was their one year anniversary as being a couple. He made sure that night was perfect. Candle lit picnic by the ocean. The sky was clear and the wind was calm. Under the light of the full moon, he dropped to his knee and took her hand. After a short speech, he came out with it and asked her to be his wife. Rukia cried right there as she nodded and he took her in his arms.

He opened his eye to see Taro standing silently beside him. The old man had a smile on his face as well. Byakuya knew Taro had some kind of knowledge to this, so he decided to pry.

"Taro, might I have a word?"

"But of course, Sir…"the old man calmly replied.

Byakuya sat facing him now, "What all do you know of this "Soul Society"?"

Taro smirked faintly, "Soul Society, Sir?"

Byakuya's eye squinted, "Yes… what do you know of it?"

"Sir, nothing…" his smiled was now noticeable.

"You know I do not being lied to…"

"But Sir, I honestly do not know of the "Soul Society"… All I know is that there was a prophecy to be fulfilled… and it has." He replied, bowing in respect.

Byakuya looked confused and motioned for the man to sit beside him.

"What prophecy?"

"Sir, the young lady Kurosaki… she and you are meant to be together…. You have always been meant for each other. This goes back hundreds of years in the Kuchki family. You and lady Kurosaki have been together in past lives. You are soul mates, Sir. I have been a part of this family for many years." Taro said, stressing the "many" word.

Byakuya smiled, but he still seemed confused.

"What is this "Soul Society" then? Why do I have memories…"

"Sir, might I add… The Soul Society is for souls, is it not?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Well… Your souls are linked together as well… Time had changed things when you returned this last time. We found you in the lake in the winter. You were unconscious for months. Once you gained your senses back, you set out to find a wife that you said you lost. We were surprised to see that you found Lady Hisana. She and Lady Kurosaki look so much alike, Sir. Unfortunately, Lady Hisana was not your destiny… and her tragic death was the horrible truth." Taro looked away to compose himself.

"Lady Kurosaki and she were sisters, Taro… Rukia made a few revealing findings of the late Lady Kuchki." Byakuya noted.

"Sisters? No wonder…"

"All that was done was done. It is in the past now, and once Rukia finds her murderer, Hisana can rest in peace…"

He paused, remembering what else Rukia had said she found out about Hisana. It was still a shock, but Rukia really had no reason to lie to him. He always believed his heart led him in the right direction and this, as painful as it was, felt right. She was a good detective, and she took pride in what she did. He sighed heavily and looked back at the old man beside him.

"Sir… Lady Kurosaki is here." Taro said, pointing towards the drive way.

Byakuya smiled as he watched her make her way up the stairs.

"If you'd like, you can always cut across the lawn…" he called out to her.

Rukia was startled, but as she saw who was calling out to her she smiled.

"Are you sure?" she called back.

Byakuya waved for her to continue walking as he began to make his way to her as well. Taro watched from inside as the two met in the middle of the yard under the sakura tree. He smiled to himself and walked away.

Byakuya hugged Rukia in a loving embrace followed by a kiss.

"I thought you were going to be at work?" he asked taking her hand.

"I was, but I had someone cover my work today… I was told some serious news today, and I figured we should talk…"

"I already know… I am leaving that decision up to you, Rukia." he interrupted.

Rukia looked up at the tree and noticed the blossoms…

"We had these in our home back in the Soul Society… Do you remember?" she asked as she took one in her hand.

"Do you remember the night I asked you to marry me?" he whispered in her ear.

Rukia brought the flower to her nose and took in its smell. A vision appeared in her mind…

"I remember the beach at night…"she sighed.

"Do you remember how I asked you?" he smiled.

Rukia nodded in reply and turned to face him.

"I don't want to go back if you don't, Rukia" he said as if he could read her mind.

Rukia looked down at their feet pointing towards each other. She really didn't want to go back. She wanted to live life as she had been for the past few years.

"What do you want to do, Byakuya?" she asked, now looking up at him.

"I want to be with you, Rukia. Wherever you are or what you do… I want to be there right beside you…"he took her hands in his and pressed his lips to them, "I love you."

Rukia smiled and blushed. She took her hands and placed them on his cheeks. Staring into his grey eyes, she felt so much love coming from them. Her head pressed against his chest and his arms took her in.

"I love you, too…" she replied sweetly.

"So what will you decide?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

Rukia wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. She was so uncertain and she didn't like that feeling. She always had an answer, and if she didn't… It would drive her crazy.

She looked up into his eyes again, "I want to be with you… I want to stay…"

Byakuya smiled at her, and kissed her nose, "What you decide is my decision as well, Rukia. We're going to end up back at the Soul Society one day again anyway. Once again we will find each other and continue to spend all eternity together."

Rukia smiled. They embraced under the sakura tree as more blossoms seemed to fly around them. It was a heavenly moment that was disturbed by a honking car.

"Who in the world could that be?" Byakuya said looking toward the driveway.

***** Yes, I paired Renji and Yoruichi… I like her with Kiske more, but Renji was there already so I had to give him some page time… ^-^ Well… another chapter added to this little saga. What do you think is gonna happen next? Who is in the drive way? Oooo the questions! Hee hee! Night night darlings! **


	7. New Starts

**Hello my darlings…. :D I have been away for a while.. :/ sorry. Work, work, work… Well here is my latest attempt to finish this fan fic…. Enjoy..**

Rukia stared hard at the car, but couldn't quite make out the person driving. Then as a surprise, a familiar voice called out to her,

"Rukia!" Ukitake called out waving a folder over his head.

Her eyes widened and she began to walk towards him. Byakuya wasn't far behind her but his mind was trying ever so hard to remember the name of this white haired man walking towards them. The face was there, but the name would not…

"Jushiro Ukitake…" he said taking his hand and giving a firm shake.

"Mr. Kuchki…" Ukitake replied giving a proper bow.

"Rukia, your papers came in today…. You are never going to believe what you have found out…" Ukitake announced to Rukia.

There was a nervous tension that suddenly over came Byakuya and Rukia. She held the folder in her hands, but didn't want to look in it. He sighed and place a gentle hand on her shoulder,

"Go ahead…" Byakuya's voice coaxed.

Rukia trembled a little as both men watched carefully. These were Hisana's toxicology and examiner's notes. Rukia had sent off for them a while back, and they were just getting here. She pulled out the papers and began to read silently. Byakuya kept his eyes on her face to see if there were any changes in her expression. Then it came out of no where…

"She was pregnant…" Rukia's voice cracked.

Both men gasped inwardly, and Byakuya's face grew expressionless. Rukia continued.

"She had a blood alcohol reading of four point five? I thought you said she didn't drink?" she asked the now confused Byakuya beside her.

"She never did… well not in my presence anyway. Besides why was she drinking…"

"Who is Gin Ichimaru?" she asked.

Byakuya's mind raced to find a face for that name when Ukitake spoke up…

"Wasn't he the co executor for Aizen Enterprises? I heard he had a very jealous wife…" he said then tapping his chin.

Byakuya looked over at Rukia, "What does he have to do with Hisana?"

Rukia slowly turned a piece of paper with a picture on it. Her heart dropped at his facial expression. She didn't want to show him, but she felt he had a right to see.

"She… she's _kissing_ him?" he sounded horrified.

Rukia frowned. His perfect Hisana… wasn't perfect anymore and she had shown him the proof. He closed his eyes and walked away. Rukia turned to Ukitake…

"Please find Ichimaru and get him to the station for further questioning. Please do _not_ let this picture out of your sight!" she pleaded before running after Byakuya.

"Please stop!" she called out to him. She had been chasing him all the way upstairs.

He turned around and her heart stopped. He had tears in his eyes and he looked hurt.

"Byakuya… I… I'm so sorry. I didn't…" he cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it. I know the truth now, and I can be set free. All I want is to pick up where we left off, Rukia. No more interruptions, no more distractions… We were married in another life, and so now I think we should work on getting to know each other better in this life. We are clearly meant for each other…" he smiled.

Rukia wasn't sure if she should smile or run into his arms. He was clearly distraught over learning that the woman he married was not faithful the way her had thought. The fact that the man she had an affair with was also married made it even harder to cope with. Rukia did the one thing she thought would help and found herself wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He felt his heart skip a beat, and wrapped his arms around her as well. He let out a relieved sigh and kissed the top of her head. Byakuya looked down at her as she looked up at him…

"So what do you say about that?" he asked.

Rukia smiled, "I think we should have lunch. I'm hungry and I know you probably need a minute or two. Something like this can't be held in it has to come out…"

He smiled and kissed her again, "I can think of one good way to help…" his hand moved up her back and pulled her tighter into him.

Rukia gasped to herself but quickly reacted by digging her fingers into his back. His hand kneaded her shoulders gently and hungrily pressed his lips to hers. She moaned softly into his mouth as his fingers then found their way into her hair toying and pulling it. Rukia pushed against his chest firmly only to feel his heart beat behind his hard chest. Byakuya grunted fiercely as he lifted her up and carried her off into his room.

Yoruichi glared at Renji who sat mindlessly staring off into television.

"I'm bored…" she exclaimed.

Renji nodded, "I am too… there is nothing good on tv… Hey are you hungry?"

She yawned a little and stretched, giving herself a good scratch on her side.

"I feel like fish…" she mumbled after a second.

Renji laughed out loud. He knew about the cat thing and for her to say she wanted fish gave him a visual of her in human form eating a can of tuna fish in a saucer. Hearing him laugh, she smiled wickedly and turned back into a cat. She pounced from one end of the coffee table onto his lap where he quickly stopped laughing.

"You know I really don't find anything hot about you in this form…" he said sounding bored.

Yoruichi grinned showing her cat fangs, "And I will stay this way if you don't stop laughing at me…"

Renji frowned, "Aww, come on Yoruichi…. Be fair!"

She smiled as he practically begged for her to turn back into her human form. She jumped off his lap and back on the floor by the clothes her cat form abandoned, as she began to take her human form again. He smiled his devilish grin as he took that opportunity to hide behind the couch. He hid behind it with her clothes and tried not to giggle as she heard her curse lightly as she began to search for them.

"Renji this isn't funny! Where the hell are my damn clothes?" she yelled.

Her ear twitched a little when she heard soft rustling coming from the other side of the couch. She smiled and pounced.

"Holy Shi…" Renji was cut off as she slammed her body on his, pinning him underneath her.

"You want to play that game? Did you forget who you're fucking with?" she growled with a smirk.

Renji's lips were inches from her bare thigh and looked up at her as he gave it a lick.

"Yeah… you taste good, too" he mumbled.

Yoruichi lifted her leg and now had him in between her legs. She slid down to where she sat on his groin area and ran her hands over his chest, bringing her head to his. His eyes narrowed as they were eye to eye. She smirked as though she had something planned for him, and he sensed it was coming, so he braced himself for whatever she had in stalled for him.

"Oh my… It seems as though we have found our selves in another predicament, Abari… What do you suggest we do about that?" she purred on his lips.

Renji's hands came up her legs running all the way up to behind her shoulders and pulled her closer on him, and flipping her on her back. She looked up at him seductively and licked her lips, but before she could say anything he pressed his to hers. Her eyes closed and she let her hands explore his terrain of muscles and skin. Her hands slipped under his shirt and pulled it off revealing his array of tribal tattoos. Fingers traced and kisses followed over the permanent ink on his firm chest. He braced himself over her as she continued to lick and kiss her way across his chest and his abs. Renji groaned as she bit here and there. He looked down into her piercing, yellow eyes, _"God damnit she's sexy!" _he thought to himself. She looked back down and began to pull off his pants. They had done it before, but they were under the influence of alcohol, or at least he was anyway. So for him it was a little unnerving to have the former leader of the stealth force and the absolute master of shun po about to see him completely naked. He pulled her back up to his face…

"As stupid as this sounds… I'm nervous…" he bravely admitted.

Yoruichi kind of figured that it was bothering him…

"Okay, I'll handle this the first time… but the next time… its all you…" she said, taking her leg and using it to roll them over.

Her body seemed so small and petite on his, but yet he knew all too well the power she was capable of. Renji's eyes rolled shut as she began to grind on him and run her hands on him. He took her thighs in his hands and gently squeezed them and gave a satisfied grin as she moaned. Her fingers found their way into his hair and she started to pull a little on it as she kissed him. Yoruichi smiled as he pulled down on her hips as if to let her know he was ready. With one simple gesture she had his pants down and had positioned herself on top of him…

***** hee hee… Well there is that chapter. I know it isn't my best but I've been really busy with work lately. :/ I'll have the next one up very soon… :D *****


	8. Once More

***** And here you have it folks! Enjoyyyy…. *****

Rukia smiled as she glanced over at the picture frame by her computer. It had been three months since she cracked Hisana's case and all was beginning to get back on track. Hisana and Gin had an affair for quite some time while she was married to Byakuya. He confessed to drugging her in order for her to have a miscarriage, but when it came down to actually killing her he had another name for her. Apparently his wife had discovered their love affair and she made it known to Hisana that if she continued to see him, she herself would kill her. Gin explained to Rukia that he never wished any harm to her, but Hisana was so lonely at times and with Byakuya always away for work it was just too easy. After crying for about fifteen minutes, he turned over his wife. He couldn't bare the fact that she would actually murder someone out of pure jealousy. Gin knew he too wasn't innocent, but he had intentions of leaving her any way and convincing Hisana to run away with him.

"_I loved her… If you knew Hisana like I did, you would say that we did belong with each other." Gin sighed._

"_Why wouldn't she tell her husband that she wanted to be with you then?" Rukia questioned._

"_Ms Kurosaki, there are just some things that are easier said than done… He was never home. When he was, they barely spoke…."he paused and looked up at her, "You know… she told me about you, Rukia…"_

_Rukia's eyes widened. _

"_What do you mean?" she sounded nervous…_

"_I knew about you. She told me one night that she had a sister that she had left behind in an orphanage a long time ago…" he shook his head, "She always knew who you were. She kept newspaper clips and articles about you… but she never told him…" his grin changed to a frown at the mention of Byakuya._

_Rukia's heart pounded inside her chest. For the longest time she always thought she was an orphan._

She remembered as a Shinigami too, Hisana did the same thing. She figured that since they were placed in a different setting, things had to be almost identical from her past.

She sighed and looked to her computer screen again. The files were all downloaded and put away into the hard drive and she closed the last folder. A file was still left behind and as she clicked on it a picture of Hisana popped up. Rukia snuffed out her cigarette and rested her chin on her hand…

"So you were my sister in both worlds, huh?" she mumbled to the photo.

She ran her fingers across the screen as if she were trying to touch her face. Then she felt the strangest thing. It felt as though someone was hugging her, and it made her look off to the side. She froze as her eyes caught sight of Hisana's spirit standing beside her. Rukia shook her head in disbelief, but she was still standing there… smiling.

"Sister…" Hisana whispered.

"H…Hisana?" Rukia replied still not believing what she was seeing.

"Rukia, I am so glad to finally meet you. I am so proud of you…" she looked down as if she were ashamed of herself, "Please tell Byakuya to forgive me my grave sin. I never meant to hurt him…"

Rukia's heart skipped a beat as her sister's spirit asked for forgiveness.

"I'm sure he has already…" was the only response she could think of.

Hisana looked up at Rukia and smiled. Her smile made Rukia feel warm and loved…

"Please be a better wife than I was, Sister. Byakuya is a good man and he means well… You and I are very different Rukia, but I know you are stronger than I ever was. I will do my best to watch over you and your baby…"

Rukia's eyes widened once again as her hand moved to her stomach.

"M…my what?" she stuttered.

Hisana smiled and seemed to float closer to her, holding her hand out…

"You have Byakuya's child growing inside you again, and this time I promise you will have it…" she smiled and put her hand over Rukia's.

Rukia's eyes were wide as tears began to form. She felt her sister's hand over hers and it felt so good. Rukia looked at the fading spirit and tried to memorize as much as she could.

"Thank you, Sister…" Rukia whispered as Hisana disappeared.

The room was silent once again. She couldn't even hear anyone outside her office… It was just her and the sound of her heart beating steadily in her chest. Rukia looked down again at her hand cupped over her lower abdomen. She could still feel her sister's hand on it and she smiled. _"I'm having a baby…"_ she thought to herself. A feeling of bliss and joy overcame her and she began to cry. Renji just so happened to walk past her door and saw her sobbing in her hands.

"Rukia? What's wrong?" he asked, coming into her office.

"Renji… I… I… I'm pregnant." she said softly and still in a bit of shock.

Renji smiled, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Rukia nodded but was dumbfounded. Renji already knew about her last few pregnancies, but he had hope for her this time.

"I think you should tell him…"he said softly, putting a comforting arm around her.

Rukia looked over at the picture frame again. It was a picture they had taken together at the fair a few weeks ago, and she smiled at it. In the picture, she is grinning form ear to ear but he isn't looking at the camera… he's smiling at her. She picked up the phone and dialed.

Byakuya stepped out of the shower as he heard the phone ring. He quickly ran over to his cell phone and answered almost out of breath…

"Ummm… were you busy?" Rukia questioned.

"No not really, I was in the shower and hurried over to get your call. What are you doing?" he replied leaning up against t he counter.

Rukia wasn't quite sure how to tell him, so the came up with another plan…

"Hey, let's go out to dinner tonight." she offered.

Byakuya smiled to himself and fidgeted with the towel around his waist,

"What did you have in mind?"

"I feel like something Italian… How about we go to the little restaurant off the main road?" Rukia started getting hungry as they spoke about it.

He on the other hand, had another plan…

"How about you meet me by my lakeside? I will order in from that same restaurant… I like to spend time all alone with you with no distractions." At least he was honest…

Rukia smiled as well on the other end of the phone. "Okay see you after a while…"

They had been dating ever since the first dinner they had and much to their surprise, they had been remembering more than bits and pieces. The only memories that seemed to be missing were some of the bad ones, and they didn't mind their absence one bit. Byakuya thought it over and decided he would propose to her…Again. He looked at the ring in its box and sighed. Memories of Hisana flashed through his mind, but were quickly set aside when he thought of Rukia. A smile came across his face and hid the ring in the rice ball especially made for her. He nodded at the server girl and she hurried away to finish the table where they were going to have their dinner. Byakuya looked up at the sakura tree and saw the buds beginning to open.

"This is going to be perfect…" he thought to himself out loud.

"I see you are very happy today, Sir…" Taro said appearing by his side suddenly.

"I am… Rukia makes me very happy…"he replied with a smile.

Taro gave him a meaningful look and bowed again, "She is here, Sir."

Byakuya hurried to his house and made his way to the front door to greet her. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with butterfly patterns on the bottom. The straps sat lightly on her shoulders causing them to slide back and fourth with every step she took. Her hair was pinned up with a clip and loose strands rested on her face. Rukia hardly wore make up, but her cheeks were already blushing and it looked like she had blush on. Her lips were a delicate pink that shimmered in the right lighting, and her eyes were deep and full. He watched in awe as she made her way up the steps to where he was patiently waiting for her with a rose.

"Is this for me, Mr. Kuchki?" she blushed even more.

Byakuya took her hand and kissed it, "My lady, you look stunning…"

He took her to the lakeside and led her to the table. It was set up with two candles, beautiful rose petals scattered on top and the ground, dinner was waiting under a warmer and a bottle of champagne was on ice. Rukia marveled at the setting as she sat down,

"You didn't have to go all out, Byakuya… It's just me…"

He took her hand from across the table, "For you… Always."

Rukia blushed but decided she would tell him now before things got too intense.

"There is something I need to tell you…"she started.

"I know, me too…"

Rukia gave him a strange look and looked down at her hands but as she was about to speak, he placed the rice ball in front of her.

"Why don't you take a bite first?" he replied.

Rukia didn't know where he was going with this and she was starting to wonder. She examined the ball and picked it up. She loved rice balls… it had been one of her favorites and since their memories had returned some, he knew she wouldn't resist.

"Oww!" she exclaimed as she bit something hard.

His eyes grew with excitement as she pulled the diamond ring from the middle of the rice. She looked up at him in shock…

"W…what it this?" she asked holding the ring up.

He smiled, "Rukia… there is something very important I must ask you…"

Rukia trembled as he came around to her side and dropped to his knee,

"Rukia… will you marry me?"

She was speechless. He held her hand in his and stared up at her with a smile. The tears in her eyes began to slip out as she smiled. Her other hand rested over his and she sighed,

"I would love to marry you again, Byakuya Kuchki… and with luck… You're going to be a father…"she said softly.

Byakuya's eyes lit up at the sound of "father" and he took her in his arms and hugged her.

"I love you, Rukia…"

***** Well, I'm debating whether or not to continue. :/ I couldn't come up with a good ending for this chapter and now I'm like, blahhhh… well how bout u give me some pointers for the next chapter or should I leave this one alone? Hmmmm…*****


	9. The Past

….**I am about to start college soon so I will try to keep updating as much as possible! Here is some more of this story… Thank You all for your reviews! 3 …**

Rukia stared down at her belly that was now as large as a small basketball. She was about five months pregnant and she was starting to feel the effects of it more often. Looking up at the screen, she then closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know you're in there little man…. Just a few more months to wait and you can come out…" she mumbled to herself.

She was very tired all of the time and hungry. Ukitake stood at the doorway and smiled as she appeared to be taking a nap. He waved his hand at Renji to come and see how she seemed to nod off. If only she knew that her best friend and her boss were standing at her doorway giggling at her…

"Ow!" she yipped causing both men to jump.

"Rukia, what is it?" Ukitake's tone changed from giddy to serious as he thought something bad was happening.

Rukia was a little startled at how he seemed to appear out of no where. She nodded and rubbed her belly…

"He kicked me!" she said.

Both Renji and Ukitake smiled from ear to ear and hurried by her side to feel her belly. Yoruichi walked in to see them hovering above her with their hands roaming her stomach.

"Umm… what's going on here?" she asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Yoruichi! Come quick! Little Byakuya is kicking up a storm in here!" Renji seemed to squeal.

Without hesitation, she too joined the hand fiasco.

Byakuya was on his way to bring Rukia lunch. It had become a routine for them to have lunch at her work. They would spend it talking about the baby and the wedding they were going to have a few months after the baby was born. He made his way to her office floor and was smiling to himself. He had planned a very special lunch today and was going to show her the floor plan for the baby's room! Byakuya couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he shows it to her. The elevator doors opened and he walked to the door.

Rukia felt crowded, but was unable to find a way from the sea of hands on her. Byakuya walked in to find everyone hovering over her.

"What's going on here?" he asked clearing his throat.

Everyone's head popped up in surprise and grinned simultaneously.

"Oh… Mr. Kuchki…" Ukitake greeted nervously, "we were just…"

"The baby's kicking like crazy!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

Byakuya's serious look changed the second he hear her say that and rushed to Rukia's side. Renji took it upon himself to round everyone up and leave them alone.

Byakuya was in a different world now. His hands pressed gently against the firm skin of her belly and he could feel the little feet kicking on the other side.

"Wow, he really packs a good kick… just like h is mom!" Byakuya gloated.

Rukia blushed and laid her hand over his, "I'm so happy…"

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her when the baby decided to flip over causing a deformity on her round surface.

"What the…" Byakuya's eyes grew large as the baby's head made a special appearance. Rukia winced as it felt like he was going to rip out of her skin…

"Ugh! That's the only thing I DON'T like about this… whenever he feels like getting ready for bed, he always flips…."she cried softly.

Byakuya securely wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple…

"I can't imagine how bad that must have hurt you, but I'm so glad he's almost here!" he confessed gleefully.

Rukia nodded in agreement when her eyes caught sight of the paper behind his back…

"Umm, what's that?" she pointed out.

His smile grew intense as he remembered why he brought them. Handing them to her he patiently sat against her desk and grinned.

"Are these…"her expression lit up.

"It can be any color you want really…I just thought that you would like to see what I was working on for you…"he said proudly.

Rukia's eyes seemed to well up with tears as she smiled up at him.

"I love it!" she breathed as she wiped away a tear.

"Why are you crying, Rukia?" he whispered taking her hand in his.

She simply nodded, "I'm just so glad to be having this baby after all that we have been through. He's going to complete us…"

He smiled and thought back to when this whole thing first started. When he first met her in the Academy, when she first moved into the manor… the first time they made love. Never had he felt love like he did with her… even with Hisana. Something about the strong willed and short tempered girl just took a hold of his heart, and he knew he was never going to get it back. Rukia was his everything from that day on. She may have been accident prone and always had a knack for getting into crazy situations, but she was his pride and he made sure everyone knew that. For their relationship to have grown into something this big was something not many people expected from him. Rukia had seen past all that and when the two were alone in their home, she made sure he knew she was full aware of his charade. Byakuya knew that Rukia was the one who would complete him, but he just couldn't find a right way to bring it out. It was bad enough everyone looked the other way when she was adopted into the family, he wasn't sure they would turn their heads again when they found out he was _in love_ with his sister-in-law! He took the chance again and much to his surprise it went without a hitch. They were just relieved that he found someone for a change and the Kuchki name could now be carried on. Since she was already a Kuchki, there wasn't much to do but sign a paper stating that she was now his _wife_ instead of sister-in-law. They clearly had been through a lot after the third baby had passed, and he went to see Captain Kurotsuchi. Now they were in another life time in a whole different setting, but somehow… they managed to find one another… He knew then she was definitely the one.

Byakuya smiled and pulled her up from the chair into his arms. Her face pressed against his chest and she could hear his heart beat. She smiled and buried it into him. He could feel her cheeks when she smiled, and as she pressed her entire face against him he pressed his lips against her head and sighed.

"Do you really think everything is going to be okay with him?" she asked out of the blue.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Byakuya could tell she was still afraid of losing this child like the others.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay Rukia… I promise…"he said.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I hope so…"

He inched in closer and kissed her lips softly.

Rukia turned off the computer in her office and was about to start walking out when she was confronted by an upset Ichigo sitting on the floor. His hands were shaking and his face was covered in sweat. Rukia tossed her bag off to the side and knelt beside him…

"Ichigo! What happened?" she called out.

"She…she…. They took her… again!" he huffed as he tried not to cry.

Rukia looked a little confused as she wasn't quite sure what he was talking about.

She took a good look into Ichigo's eyes, "Took who? Where?"

"Orihime! The Arrancar Ulquiorra… he's back!" Ichigo said beginning to cry in frustration.

It took her a few seconds, but as refreshed as her memory had been lately, she figured it out soon enough.

"We have to tell Byakuya…" Rukia said pulling Ichigo up by his arm.

"I didn't want to burden you with this, but I can't find Chad or Uriyu anywhere…" Ichigo sounded so weak and tired. Rukia piled him in her car and sped off to the house.

She had already called Byakuya ahead of time so when she pulled up into the driveway he was already there waiting. Ichigo looked over at him and stepped out,

"I'm sorry for causing so much hassle… I didn't know what else to do and Rukia has always been there for me…" he said.

Byakuya looked at him and then at Rukia, "Well we just have to figure out a way to get her back now, don't we?"

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked in surprise at Byakuya as he held out a hand to Ichigo. The three made their way into the house to conjure up a plan to get Orihime back from Hueco Mundo…again.

*****okay… I hope you liked it. I'm planning on pre writing some of them so that way when I'm ready top upload them on a free day… it wont take me so long to write them… plz review! :D**


	10. Letting go

*****Hello! **** I hope you forgive my tardiness… school started… :/******

Ichigo ran ahead as Rukia, Byakuya, Renji and Yoruichi followed close behind. The situation was growing intense by the minute as they ran across the sandy terrain of Hueco Mundo. Byakuya stayed close to Rukia as flashbacks of their last visit played in his mind.

"I can feel her spiritual pressure!" Ichigo shouted as the palace became closer.

Yoruichi shunpo ahead to Ichigo's side…

"Do you have a plan?" she asked.

Ichigo hesitated for a brief second, "I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Ichigo, you shouldn't be…"

Suddenly, huge plumes of sandy smoke appeared in front of them as several Menos Grandes blocked their paths. Ichigo was so enraged and upset he slashed through them with a single swipe of his Zanpakutō. Byakuya was silently impressed and gave Rukia a meaningful tug. She looked up at him and semi smiled. She knew Ichigo was hurting and she hated seeing him like this. Orihime and he had grown closer after the war with Aizen was over, and there were even talks of a wedding once Rukia had her baby. She looked towards Ichigo and took a deep breath. Whatever Ulquiorra wanted with Orihime couldn't be good considering she had the power to reverse time. Then it hit her…

"Orihime is an Arrancar!" she said loud enough for only Byakuya to hear.

He took a quick look at her, "What do you mean?"

Rukia thought back fast as they continued to run…

"Do you remember when she was first held captive here? The Arrancar had mentioned that she was no further use to Aizen, but that didn't mean she wasn't any use to _him_! I think she came here with him _willingly_ to help him do whatever it was he needed her for." she added.

Byakuya was still intrigued by his fiancée's skill of putting things together quickly. They both looked forward as they quickly approached the palace. Rukia took a hold of his hand and squeezed. He knew she wasn't going to like what they were going to find inside, and he knew that Ichigo was going to take it the hardest. Being pregnant, Rukia was beginning to think that she should have stayed behind, but Ichigo was like a brother to her and she couldn't let him face it alone. Suddenly, they stopped…

"What are you doing here, Shinigami?" a monotone voice came from the darkness.

Ichigo grasped his sword tightly in front of him as the sound of footsteps came closer.

"Where is Orihime, you son of a bi-"

"That is no way to talk to the Lord of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ulquiorra said as he appeared suddenly beside him.

"Lord?" Yoruichi questioned.

Ulquiorra smiled a smile that made their skin crawl. He lowered his head and held out his hand and the five of them stood speechless at what they witnessed.

"I needed my Lady in order to complete an order… Isn't that right, Lady Schiffer?" he said as Orihime took his hand and stood beside him.

Ichigo was dumbstruck and could not speak. Rukia was disgusted and began to take a step closer to them when Byakuya held out his hand in front of her.

"Think of the baby, Rukia…"

"Orihime… what are you doing?" she asked from behind his arm.

Orihime looked up at Rukia and smiled. She didn't seem out of the ordinary. Her smile was legit and her eyes lit up as she made eye contact. There was just something that irked Rukia about the whole thing. Orihime _loved_ Ichigo… Everyone knew that. Why all of a sudden did she change her mind, and for an Espada none the less! Ichigo dropped to his knees and Renji and Yoruichi stopped behind him.

"Why are you doing this, Orihime?" Yoruichi wanted to know and she wanted to know now!

"Who are you trying to reverse time for, Espada?" Rukia interrogated.

Ulquiorra looked up and directly at her. His eyes fixed on her bump hiding behind her cape and suddenly, in a quick flash, stood right beside her…

"No one…"his tone was flat and had no emotion behind it.

Byakuya placed his arms around Rukia and tucked her away in his arms. Ulquiorra snickered and sort of rolled his eyes…

"Please, I have my own things to deal with Shinigami. You're the last thing I would trouble myself with…"he gloated.

He returned to Orihime's side and looked down at Ichigo who was still kneeling on the ground.

"What is wrong with you, Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked in an annoyed tone.

Ichigo quickly grabbed his sword and suddenly appeared at his throat. Ulquiorra smiled at him but did not flinch.

"What the hell is going on you simple bastard!" he growled.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and then suddenly appeared behind Ichigo…

"You should just let her go… Isn't it clear that she wants to be here with me? Besides, she is holding my child inside of her, so there is nothing you can do…"

Ichigo gasped and steadied himself up against Renji. Yoruichi's eyes nearly bulged out of her head and looked at Orihime. She stood there silently as if nothing was abnormal. Her eyes were fixed on Ulquiorra and she smiled as proud as ever.

"You're pregnant?" Yoruichi gasped.

Orihime blushed and looked to her feet, "I didn't want to steal Rukia's thunder… but yeah… were having a baby too…"

Ichigo couldn't fathom the idea any longer… he shook his head in disbelief. Byakuya didn't turn his head, but his eyes watched the broken hearted teen for a second. Rukia turned her attention back to Orihime…

"When did this happen?" she asked.

Orihime's cheeks turned pink a little, not thinking about the question properly.

"Well… I…"

Rukia realized what she was about to say, "Not _how_, I mean when?"

Ulquiorra stepped in the way, "I don't think that is any of your concern, Shinigami… what my Lady and I do and how we live our lives is none of your business!"

At that point, Ichigo had had enough. He sighed heavily and turned away,

"I hope you are happy with your decision Orihime… This will be the last time you will ever see me…"

Renji placed a comforting arm around his comrade and began walking away with him,

"Ichigo, it will be all right you know? Nell's been waiting to hear from you for quite some time now… I mean don't put all your eggs in one basket."

Ichigo looked at Renji from his peripheral view…

"Pshh…yeah, I know… I wasn't going to pass up a good thing like Nell; I just worried about _her _because I know she gets into a lot of bull shit when I'm not around."

Renji's attention averted to Orihime the instant Ichigo addressed her as_ her _in a careless manner. That was a first even for Ichigo. He turned back to see Ichigo's facial expression and knew then that he didn't mean it like that. The two began to walk back toward the Garganta site to await Kisuke's arrival. Yoruichi looked at Orihime one last time and smiled,

"I hope this is what you want…" she said as she began to walk away.

Orihime still said nothing and her head remained down. Byakuya stood silently beside Rukia and waited for her to say something like she usually would. Much to his surprise, she pulled his hand toward her,

"Come on… we are done here." Rukia said softly.

She was hurt and felt a little betrayed by Orihime, but her heart just couldn't allow her to say cruel things to the girl. She didn't know if it was because they were both pregnant, or just the fact that she knew, deep down inside, that Orihime was in fact happy with him. Ulquiorra looked at Orihime as she quickly darted toward Rukia's back and wrapped her arms around her. Rukia was caught off guard and froze in her place. In a second, Byakuya was ready for anything. She relaxed a little when she realized it was Orihime, but was a little confused at that point.

"I am so sorry I have let you all down again, Rukia. I just want you to know that… and tell Ichigo…"

"I'm sorry Orihime, but I am not telling him anything for you. Just let him forget you and the two of you can move on…"Rukia interrupted.

She turned to look at Orihime who had her head down again. Rukia opened her mouth to add on to her speech, but noticed something behind Orihime's crossed arm. She pulled her hand and nearly lost her jaw.

"You _are_ one of them!" she stated quietly.

Orihime looked up and her and gave her a weak smile, "I have been for a while now…"

Rukia let her hand go and met her eyes with hers, "All the more reason you can't let Ichigo see you again. This would kill him…"

Orihime crossed her arms again and looked down, "I know… I'm sorry."

Byakuya put his arms around Rukia and began to walk her away from them.

"Let's go, Rukia. We have no more business with these beings."

Rukia didn't hesitate nor fight him on it. She was too shocked at the discovery she made, even though she had already figured it out.

Orihime stood by Ulquiorra's side and watched them disappear. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. With everyone gone, it was safe for him to be himself again. Orihime closed her eyes and took his arms and rested hers over them.

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked.

Orihime smiled, "No… I don't."

She turned in his arms and faced him. His emerald green eyes seem to pierce through her soft grey ones. He cradled her in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair resting his hand behind her head.

"I love you…" he whispered close to her lips.

Orihime closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her lips.

"I love you, too" she replied, taking his lips with hers in a loving kiss.

*****Whew! Sorry it took an eternity to update! I've been meaning to, but I started school and I'm working more! **** I promise the next one won't take so long to bring up…." **


	11. Masaru

**Well hello there… **** I hope you are glad to see this. I figured out that in a week I work 32 hours, and it also includes 12 hours of college… I am a nut for taking it all at once, but oh well… I hope you like. **

Rukia sat on the couch watching Byakuya counsel Ichigo. She felt bad for him… it had been almost three month since their visit to Hueco Mundo and he was still distraught. Byakuya remembered when he first met Ichigo in the Soul Society; he did not like him one bit. However, for the sake of his fiancée, he was going to help this boy one way or another. She watched as the men talked and as Ichigo sobbed like a teenage girl on her man's shoulder. The baby kicked… Rukia smiled to herself, and began to thin about Orihime and Ulquiorra. She wondered how long that had been going on before they rescued her the first time. As she let her mind wonder, more flashbacks started to show.

She remembered when she and Renji went back to follow and help Ichigo, how Byakuya pulled her aside and practically begged her to come back in one piece. Rukia smiled to herself at that memory and rubbed her belly. During the fight with Zommari, Rukia was out cold, but Lieutenant Kotetsu saw the whole thing and relayed to Rukia what went on. She blushed when she learned that he referred to her as his "pride". Soon there after, Byakuya opened up to her more, and before they knew it they were married. It was not too soon after that when they ended up in this mess. Thankfully, fate has a way of finding love. It was destined for her to be with him. Spring and winter… ironically enough, _she_ was _his_ springtime and melted the ice heart he once created to keep from breaking again. Rukia had a hold on him that no one, not even he, could understand. She evened him out and brought life back into him. He was forever grateful, even now in the world of the living. After everything that led up to this point in time, Rukia still couldn't believe he chose her. She glanced over at his desk and saw a picture of herself. It was taken a few months back at the park they visited. She was leaning up against a tree and was facing in another direction. Rukia smiled to herself as she remembered that day. She tried so hard to erase the picture from his camera, but now that she thought about it she was glad she did not. Her pink sweater looked like a shimmering blanket of cashmere, hiding behind the soft shadow of the sakura tree she stood by. The skirt had a matching color to it, but did not stand out as much as that sweater. She took a closer glance at her face and seemed to be caught in a trance. Staring back at her was Hisana; they looked so much a like it was scary. After she gathered enough evidence, Rukia had Gin Ichimaru arraigned and sentenced to forty years in prison. They never caught the woman responsible for the actual crime. Rukia believes she either fled the country or died at her own hands from the guilt of taking another's life. Gin loved Hisana so much he was willing to take the punishment and letting her rest in peace. Rukia also discovered that in their days as Shinigamis, it happened that way as well. She always wondered why Byakuya hated him so much… well now she knew. It took them a little while, but eventually everyone gained their memories back, and the matter was beginning to become resolve. Everyone was going back, except them. Byakuya and Rukia decided that they wanted their son to live life in the real world, at least for now. The Kurosaki's were her family and she was not about to just up and leave them like that. The baby kicked her again, this time a little harder. It made her come back to the matter at hand.

"I just wasn't ready to let her go… not yet." Byakuya said looking right at Rukia.

"What did I miss?" she yawned.

Byakuya smiled and patted Ichigo on his shoulder, "I think she needs a nap…"

Ichigo nodded and stood up, "Well Rukia, I will see you later…"

Rukia tried to stand and give him a hug, but unfortunately she had a ball that was almost twice her size keeping her down. Ichigo grinned and leaned over to her.

"Don't go having the baby when I'm not around ya' hear?" he teased and kissed her head.

Rukia swatted him softly, "Oh go home…"

Ichigo turned and gave Byakuya one last smile, "Thanks…"

Byakuya nodded and watched Ichigo leave the room. He turned his attention to the very pregnant girl sitting on the couch just a few inches from him.

"You look tired, Rukia." he pointed out.

Rukia held out her hand for him to help her up, "I'm bloated too…"she pouted.

As he took her hand, he gently pulled her into his arms and wrapped her up. Rukia crinkled her nose as he guided her head to rest on his chest. She gave in and drew her arms up around his neck. He really did not let her move around a lot as soon as her belly got too big for her. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to "their" room where he laid her gently on the bed. Rukia yawned and stretched but stopped suddenly when she felt a sharp pain hit her back.

"Owww!" she cried holding her back.

Byakuya sat next to her and touched her arm, "Rukia are you okay?"

She was a little caught off guard by that and was about to answer him when it hit again.

"OW!" this time it was sharper followed by a wetness forming in between her legs.

"Uh oh…" she mumbled.

Byakuya knew exactly what that meant and picked up the phone beside him.

"Get me a medic NOW!" he ordered.

Rukia pulled on his shirt, "Get me in the bath tub, I think he's trying to come out sooner that he was supposed to!"

Without hesitation, he lifted her up and hurried to the bathroom.

Rukia stood by the tub as the midwives on staff stared to prep her for a water delivery. Byakuya felt helpless sitting off to the corner as they buzzed around her. She gave him a look… she was afraid.

"Can I come by her side now?" he asked in an almost demanding tone.

The head mid wife nodded and pulled a chair up to the tub for him to sit beside her.

"Do not her too comfortable there, Mr. Kuchki… You're going to have to sit in the tub with her and help her deliver." the midwife shot back.

He looked dumbstruck, but simply nodded as he turned his attention back to Rukia again. She was hurting; every minute felt like and hour to her. It felt like something was forcing its way violently out of her womb. Thankfully, Byakuya was within reach, and she took hold of his arm and squeezed.

"Rukia, would you like me to sit behind you?" he asked gently.

She nodded, and tried to scoot forward, but the pain jolted her back. The next thing she knew, he was sitting behind her rubbing her back. The tension and stabbing pain dulled as his hands kneaded her skin. She let her head fall back on his chest and sighed heavily.

"That feels so much better…"she mumbled.

"I know, Rukia… I read up on how to soothe labor pains…"he said, kissing her forehead.

She slowly let her head to the side and looked down… blood.

"Nurse… what's going on?" she called.

Byakuya looked down, and caught sight of a black ball.

"I think he's coming already Rukia… get ready to push…"

The process continued for about two agonizing hours for her; Byakuya sat behind her the whole time doing what he could to sooth her pain. Before she knew it, Masaru Kuchki was brought to her chest by Byakuya. Her little body was so drained from the pushing and stress she could not pick up her own son. His tiny body was pink and covered in his birth. His midnight black hair was matted down by the amniotic sack and bath water he was in. Masaru cried as loud as his little lungs would allow as his new parents cuddled onto him. Byakuya felt the pride rise up even more as his son's cries echoed throughout his home. The midwife congratulated them and then took Masaru to get fully cleaned and checked.

"He's so perfect, Rukia…" Byakuya whispered in her ear.

The baby could still be heard from down the hall, "He's loud!" Byakuya exclaimed happily.

Rukia mustered up her little strength and gave a weak laugh, "Oh yeah he's a Kuchki all right!"

Byakuya smiled at her as she breathed more normal and started to rest up on his chest. He looked out the window and smiled… the cherry blossoms started to bloom…

**Ok… it is 3:13 a.m. right now and I am beyond exhausted, either way I promised an update.. I hope you all like it. I think I have one more chapter left in this bad boy and then maybe I will move onto something else… plz R&R! **** thank you**


	12. Fate or Destiny?

**I had my first 1301 exam last night….. I wrote 1203 words in 30 minutes! Now why it takes me so long to update, I have no idea. Well, going on to chapter 12. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but by golly if I did Byakuya would tell Rukia he loved her already! **

Rukia curled up into her newborn and snuggled his little body to hers. He was born two days earlier and was now learning to sleep at night. Byakuya watched quietly in the distance as his son slept by her side. Two looked so cute and picture perfect on the bed and he smiled to himself.

"You know, I can always sense when you are around…" Rukia said softly.

He slowly walked up to the bed and sat behind her, "And how is that?"

Rukia turned to lie on her back and looked up at him.

"I met with Mr. Mayuri a few days ago when we came back from Hueco Mundo and he gave me a serum. The next thing I knew, I was having Masaru."

Byakuya furrowed his brow, "Did it hurt you?"

She shook her head slowly and smiled, "No, but now I remember The Soul Society and how we came to be here…"

Rukia handed him a vile, "Here… he said to give this to you, Capitan Kuchki."

He knew he was a Capitan, but the word just wouldn't sit with him. He looked at the odd colored fluid in the clear tube and then back at Rukia. She gave him a reassuring smile and he took the shot. The horrible, slimy drink washed down his throat and he gagged. Rukia looked at him in concern, "Are you okay?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded, "It tastes like shit!"

She giggled and blushed. Now that she had her full memory back, it was funny hearing the Capitan of squad six swear. She watched him as he stood back up and grabbed his night clothes to change.

"I will be right back, I'm going to brush this nasty taste out of my mouth and then come to bed." He called from the bathroom.

Rukia turned back to the baby and wrapped her arms around him again. He stirred in his sleep and made a suckling face. This made her giggle and snort a little.

"You look just like your father when he sleeps," she whispered.

"I do not…" said a low sweet sounding voice from behind.

Rukia was startled, but was sure not to wake the baby as he slipped into bed behind her and wrapped her in his arms as well as the baby. Rukia took in a deep breath and smiled to herself.

Byakuya could feel the serum churning about in his stomach, but paid it no mind as the two slept in his arms. He wondered if it would alter his feelings about the current situation, but then he looked at them. They were the picture of beauty if he had ever seen it. A flash:

"_Nii-sama! You're here?" Rukia called from Renji's hold. He looked over and saw Ichigo on the ground. "Rukia I was sent to bring you back to the Soul Society. You have broken the law and you must face your punishment."_

He opened his eyes and looked down at her again. _"I was such an asshole to her!"_ he thought to himself. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes again.

Flash:

_"I can't believe you! That's your sister, Capitan Kuchki! You're gonna let her die?" Renji called to him. Byakuya sighed inwardly and forced himself to stand tall. "It is the law of the Soul Society, and as a noble we must abide by these laws." He looked over at Rukia sitting in the cell. That was the first time he actually saw her differently. He remembered the fist day he found her; it took everything in his power to not break in front of her. Her big violet eyes gazed at him from the cell as if she knew. His heart almost shattered when she looked down and smiled, "It's okay Renji. I know I must pay the price," she looked into Byakuya's eyes from a distance, "Even if that means dying…Right Nii-sama?" He closed his eyes with her image burned in his skull and walked away without another word._

He woke up again from the flashback and carefully sat up. He couldn't believe what he had put her through, and yet she still looked at him with admiration. His hand rested on her head and stroked her hair lightly. Her little body had just gone through excruciating pain and torment to bring life to their son. He smiled at the baby boy now; watching him suckle his pacifier. _"Hmm, he does look like me when I was a baby…"_ Byakuya thought to himself. He reached over and touched the baby's face. _"My son…" _he smiled. Carefully, he slipped out of bed and walked over to the balcony. The night was crisp and the wind blew lightly. He stood at the edge, leaned against the rail and looked over towards the lake. The moon refection was perfect on the still water as the trees blocked the wind from disrupting it. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. They were going to have to go back to the Soul Society soon, and he was unsure of the reaction his family would have when he returns with a baby and a new wife… his former adopted sister!

"Hey…" said a quiet voice from behind.

He turned around and welcomed Rukia into his arms and snuggled her in his arms.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled softly.

He shook his head and rested his chin on the top of her head,

"We have to go back, Rukia…" he said.

Rukia sighed. Before her memory had come back, she was happy as a detective and as a Kurosaki. She knew that they belonged in the Soul Society, but she was so happy in the world of the living.

"You can always come back and visit this place, Rukia. We can have vacations here…" he replied. He seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I know, I just…" she was cut off when he turned her around to face him.

"Let's get married before we go back…" he blurted.

Rukia was caught off guard, "W-what?"

"Let's get married before we go back to the Soul Society, to avoid any unwanted input. If you are already my wife, the Elders can't say anything about it…I can't lose you, Rukia." There was a crack in his voice at the end. Rukia looked up at him and tilted her head,

"Why are you going to lose me? I am here by choice and so is your son…"

Byakuya looked into her eyes and smiled, "You don't know the Elders like I do. They can be ruthless and cold… like I use to be."

Rukia was shocked, "Your memory came back I take it?"

Byakuya gave a soft chuckle, "Yeah… I never realized how much of an ass I was to you… I am sorry once again."

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. He gently began to play with her hair and sighed.

"So… when do you want to get married?" he asked all of a sudden.

Rukia giggled and looked up at him again; "As soon as I'm normal size again…" she said referring to her puffiness.

"Very well…" he answered and picked Rukia back up and carried her to the bed.

The next day Rukia took the baby to see the doctor for his first set of shots; she was dreading it. They sat in the waiting room as Rukia messed with his out fit. She was so focused on him; she did not notice the red head walking in with the strange pale man. Masaru opened his light blue eyes and stared directly at his mother. Rukia was surprised by his look and felt his reiatsu grow strong.

"Wow… you _are_ just like your…" she gawked at the sight before her.

Orihime sat across the room with a baby carrier and a plain clothed Ulquiorra by her side. Curious to know, she picked up her baby and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

Orihime looked up at her and smiled, "Rukia! You're here? Aww I see you had your baby, too!"

Orihime was always obnoxiously clueless, but she was harmless. Ulquiorra sat still with his eyes closed and seemed not to pay no mind to Rukia. Orihime smiled as she stroked Masaru's cheek.

"He looks just like his father…" she giggled.

Rukia blushed and glanced over at their baby. The baby was small and wrapped in a pink blanket. She was light skinned and had black hair that was brushed to the side.

"You had a girl?" Rukia asked trying to get a better look at the baby.

"Ohh… yes! She was eager to come out!" Orihime giggled. "Ulquiorra thought I was going to die!"

She continued to giggle as he opened his eyes and looked at her, "It was not funny, woman." He stated.

Rukia had a mental laugh to herself, _"Wow… they're just like us in a weird way."_

Orihime handed Rukia her daughter, "Her name is Ai…"then she looked at Ulquiorra, "We named her together."

Rukia held the baby in her arms and smiled. She was a beautiful little baby girl and was small. Her little eyes opened and Rukia's breath was taken; her eyes were as blue as the sky. Ai's hand reached out for her and Rukia couldn't help but to offer her finger.

"Wow, she's intelligent, too!" Rukia cooed.

Masaru opened his eyes and cried; Rukia scooped him up in her other arm and held the two together. He looked at the little girl beside him and started to coo. Ai replied in the same manner of tone. Orihime and Rukia looked at each other for a minute and then each took their own child. Within a matter of minutes the doctor called Rukia in.

"I will see you around, Orihime. Take care!" Rukia replied as she hugged her.

"Okay, we will. I'll be sure to let you know _ahead_ of time so there won't be any problems… if you know what I mean." Orihime replied with a smile.

Rukia went behind the door with her son and looked down at him. He replied with a cute little smile and a raspberry. She started to wonder if he knew something she didn't…

**Okay, so now the babies have met… I wonder what is going to happen next! I would have continued but I have other obligations to tend to.. blahhhhhhh! I hope you like this one! :D**


	13. Going home 1

**And now… the rest of the story…. :D I have always wanted to say that… **

Rukia and Masaru returned home that afternoon and found that Byakuya had already made the arrangements to return home. Rukia sat the baby in his swing chair and crossed her arms…

"Already?," she pouted.

Byakuya leaned in and kissed her head, "Yes…"

Rukia looked over at the baby, "You know an interesting thing happened today. I ran into Orihime and her little family."

Byakuya was a full attention as he sat beside his son and played with him.

"Our kids met, but it was strange how they reacted to each other… like they had a deep connection." She added.

"What do you think it was all about?" he asked curiously.

Rukia shrugged and walked over to the kitchen sink, "I don't know but I said we could arrange visits from time to time. She _is_ still my friend you know."

Byakuya smiled and watched her as she took a glass from the cabinet and poured some water. She had a funny way of doing things that made him smile. Simple little tasks she made complex. The baby looked at his father and kicked for his attention. Byakuya looked at his mini version and smiled. The boy had a huge grin and sucked wildly on his pacifier. Masaru had jet black hair and cool blue eyes that were a result of her violet color and his own grey color. His little pudgy hands grasped at the dangling stuffed animals and his little feet kicked about. Byakuya smiled…

"So when did you want to get married, Rukia?"

She poked her head from the doorway, "Huh?"

The sight before him was hilarious. Her little cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk and little drops of rice dotted around her mouth. He noticed her face turn a shade of red and it all of a sudden became evident that she chocked on her food.

"I still want to marry you before we go back… Rice ball face." He teased.

Rukia wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt, "Married…This soon?"

She looked down at her stomach. It was flat in reality, but to her she was ten times her normal size.

"I'm fat…" she whined.

Byakuya gave Masaru a good but gentle push on his swing and stood up in front of and approaching Rukia. He took her in his arms and cupped her face in his hand. Lifting her chin up he leaned in and gently took her lips with his.

"I will marry you any way I can have you…" he replied after pulling away slowly.

Rukia blushed and put her hand on his chest, "That's what got us into trouble in the first place, Mr. Kuchki!"

After pleading and convincing almost all evening, he finally got his answer.

"Okay okay… I'll marry you tomorrow…" she gave in.

Byakuya smiled triumphantly and sealed their deal with a kiss. After turning on the baby monitor, he curled her into his body and snuggled with her. He rested his cheek on her head which enabled him to breathe her in. She smelled of strawberries and a hint of baby powder. His embrace tightened a little and she opened her eyes when she felt him softly kissing her cheek. Rukia looked over at him behind her and smiled…

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Mmm…" he replied as he began to nip at her neck, "Maybe you can…"

Rukia turned over on her back and wrapped her arms around him, "Show me how I can help you…"

Byakuya smiled and kissed her lips taking her breath from her. His hands quickly began to work at her pajama top and unbuttoning it. Rukia felt his hot skin under her palms and began to slide them down to his pants. He breathed into her ear when her little hands found what they were looking for. Smiling, Rukia gave a nice rub and pulled the string apart revealing a part of what was underneath. He gently too her hands away and smiled. His hands found themselves around her hips when he pulled her pajama pants off and sat back. Her face was blushing and her thighs closed as if she was trying to hide herself from him. Byakuya gently pulled her leg straight and shook his head…

"I want to admire this body I worship…" his words were sincere and sultry.

His finger pin pointed at her ankle and slowly made its way up her left chin, to her knee, to her thigh…

She lightly gasped as her approached her hip and stopped. He looked up at her and smiled…

"I'll work on that part in just a second…" he said seductively.

The finger once again began its way up her lower torso and slowly up underneath her left breast. It then went right over her nipple causing a hard peak to form. Rukia gasped again as his finger then slid up her chest and to her neck. Her lips quivered as her gently brushed over them with his adventurous digit. It slid over her eyes, by her forehead and through her hair until it was joined by the other fingers as he gently took hold of her hair. Byakuya pulled her head up tenderly and dove into her lips with his giving her a much needed kiss. The finger returned on his journey down the right side of her body which was affected by the left side's encounter for there were goose bumps on her fair, tender skin. He passed over her right breast and felt the hard bud pass by as she hissed from the contact. The finger continued all the way down to her feet again, but it didn't quite finish there. Using both hands now, he pulled her legs apart and settled himself in between. Rukia was so overcome with heat she didn't notice he was down below until she felt his tongue licking and lapping at her. Her first reaction was a jolt and her legs almost closed on him had it not been for him resting his hands on them. Byakuya looked up and saw her biting her lip and tossing her head back. He knew he was in the green…

After his ministrations, Byakuya pulled the impassioned girl on to his lap and kissed her. Rukia breathed into his ear, "Is it my turn now?"

He was stunned that she could even speak after the display she gave. Without hesitation though, he lie on his back and waited anxiously to see what she had planned.

Rukia smiled and looked down at what she was about to work with. He was about half way ready form what she could see and so it wasn't going to be a hard task. He seemed to be turned on by her in general. She took him into her hands and brought her lips to the tip where she slid what she could into her mouth. This was the first time in their entire relationship that Rukia did this. His eyes widened from the shock, but quickly drooped as she continued. Much to her surprise, he was ready a lot quicker than she had planned. He pulled her up and laid her next to him on the bed,

"I can't wait any longer I am going to die if I am not inside you…" he confessed.

Rukia smiled to herself as he positioned himself between her legs. They hadn't had sex in a while and he was a little nervous for her.

"I'm ready when you are…" she acknowledged.

He pushed in gently as he felt how tense she became before he entered. She was still tight and wet as remembered before and it turned him on even more. He thrust into her with as much tenderness as a lover can give with out hurting her. Her hands gripped at his shoulders as her moans were muffled by her lips curling in. His breathes came out short and fast as he pumped into her body. All he could see was her; her face, her hair, the way she cried out his name, the look on her face as he pulled her harder into him. He had to make her his again. Knowing that soon they will be back where they started and things will be a little more hectic than they use to, he had to make her his all over again. Pulling her up and on him, he pulled down hard as they both began to come. Rukia clawed at his chest gently as waves of excitement and overwhelming pleasure shook her core. Byakuya held on to her hip and thrust up into her as he felt himself go inside her. She gave a muffled cry as her body tensed up and the sensation became too much. Her entire frame quivered as she began to calm down and he was still moving in her. He let out a sigh and let her collapse on top of him. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her head, then proceeded to lay her beside him.

A breathless Rukia flattened herself on the bed and caught her breath, "Where did that come from?"

He simply smiled and leaned over to kiss her, "I love you, Rukia… good night."

Rukia smiled in reply, "I love you too,"

The next day, Rukia took Masaru to see Uncle Ichigo and the rest of the Kurosaki clan. She stood at the doorway with a smile and a baby in her arms. The door creaked open, but as soon as Papa saw who it was, it flung open and he was dancing for joy.

"Rukia! You're home! Oh how we've missed you! And who is this? My grandson!" he cried.

Ichigo and the other girls came rushing to the door with smiles and hugs waiting. They all froze when they finally get to see their new nephew.

As Rukia settled in the living room, the girls played with Masaru. Papa Isshin, Rukia and Ichigo came in after and closed the doors.

"How have you been, Rukia?" Papa asked after pulling up a seat.

**Well… this isn't the end then. It's getting late and I have one of those "I'm free, but I'm busy" things. :/ I hope this is to your liking… night night**


	14. Going home 2 wedding

**Hi…. ****. Sorry it has taken me a while to update this one. I was thinking of a way to close it up. On a brighter note, I do believe I am going to work on different approaches to my stories from now on. Who knows, maybe I'll be writing a new one soon…. In the mean time:**

"You did WHAT?" Ichigo hollered.

Rukia shielded her ears slightly upon his out burst. Papa simply smiled as if he knew already. She turned to him and smiled…

"You knew all this time and didn't tell me?"

He nodded with a grin, "Rukia, it had to be done…"

"What was done?" a confused Ichigo cried.

Isshin began to explain to him what all had happened and why he was confused. Rukia's phone buzzed as she received an incoming message: _**I miss you**_

She smiled to herself again and replied: _**I'll be home shortly**_

Isshin smiled at her knowingly, "Well we will definitely be there tomorrow. I must walk my daughter down the isle!"

Ichigo grinned, "Yeah an I'm going to give my new _brother_ in law hell!"

The girls brought in Masaru who was giggling and kicking about. Rukia picked up her son and hugged her sisters.

"I will see you both tomorrow at the ceremony…" she smiled.

The drive home seemed longer as Rukia watched the trees passing by. The driver glanced back at her in the rear view mirror and gave a light chuckle.

"Ah, are you day dreaming Misses?" he said.

Rukia smiled in response and simply nodded. The baby was sound asleep in his car seat and gave a soft sigh. Rukia looked over to him and ran her finger over his forehead. This was their son; he looked just like her with his features. Her heart slowed in pace and she felt a deep sense of completion build up inside of her. She began to think back to how all this started. How all of these things came into place because she took his case. Never in a million years would she have guessed that she would find out that all her life was a lie and she was meant to be with Byakuya. She looked back out of the window and thought of Hisana. The encounter with her late sister back in her office was something of the super natural, but it happened; she felt a surge of gratitude flow from her.

"_Thank you, sister…"_she whispered to herself.

…

…

…

The car pulled up to the drive way where many trucks and vans were parked. Rukia picked up the baby and cautiously walked inside to find Byakuya.

"My love!" he called from the dining room.

Rukia placed the carrier on the table and met him with a hug, "What's going on here?"

Byakuya smiled and pulled a piece of paper from the table, "Preparations for our wedding tomorrow…"

Rukia began to take Masaru out of the carrier and shook her head, "I forgot you are so anxious…"

"You know why, Rukia… I do not want to hear any one's opinion about us."

She waved her hand as she walked away with a huge smile, "That's what I love about you, Byakuya."

He watched her walk up the stairs with the baby in tote. Looking back down at the table, he felt warm and light. It was like he was in a daze all of a sudden and found himself smiling like a fool.

"Are you alright?" Taro asked as he placed a gentle hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh yes of course…" he replied mechanically.

Tauro chuckled, "I haven't seen you this high on love in a long time… it's a wonderful sight."

Byakuya smiled in response and looked back at the planner.

….

….

….

Rukia was awakened the next day to a few old ladies in her bedroom causing a ruckus. Rubbing an eye, she glared at them.

"Can I help you?" she mumbled.

"Miss Kurosaki, I believe it is time for you to wake up. You're getting married today…" one of the old ladies bowed.

Rukia glanced over at the clock: _**7:45**_

"Ughhh… I'm going to kill my husband." she groaned.

The ladies giggled about as Rukia pulled herself out of the bed grumbling and mumbling. She walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

"_You're going to get married today…"_ rang in her ears.

She turned the knobs in the shower and waited a few seconds before pulling the stopper up, allowing the shower to commence. She returned to the sink and started to brush her teeth. As she bent over to spit, Byakuya snuck in behind her and stood against the wall. Rukia looked into the mirror and nearly screamed.

"WH-what are you doing in here?" she huffed.

He said nothing, but approached her stealthily and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her vigorously and hungrily.

"Whoa what's gotten into you?" she asked, gently pushing him back.

"You have…"he answered.

His hands worked away her pajamas and began to slide over her smooth skin leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. Rukia was rendered speechless as he caressed her body with an enormous passion. Her hands met with his pants and pulled away at the strings. He lifted her up and carried her into the shower, not breaking their kiss once. She stood in front of him as he ran his hands through the water on her back. It was a mixture of silk and cashmere. His hands gently kneaded her back, relaxing her into a mellow state of mind. She turned but only to have him stop her and turn her back facing the wall.

"I'm not done…"he purred.

Rukia's eyes widened as she felt his hand slip between her thighs and brush lightly over her entrance. His free hand pulled her closer to him and began to massage her breast. Rukia's head tilted back against his shoulder as he fiddled her slit and teased her breast. He nipped gently at the now accessible skin before him, earning a fired up moan.

"Uhnn…"she mewled as his fingers slipped in.

Her hips moved against his hand as he moved in and out, allowing her hot, slippery wetness to dribble down and mix with the already heated water.

"Do you like that?" he breathed into her ear.

Rukia nodded and he pulled out his fingers and kissed her lips.

"I want to try something new with you…" he said, licking her neck.

Rukia obliged and surrendered her body. He rubbed his hardness against her thigh and slapped it against her bottom. She bent over a little further as she felt him push up against her. As soon as he slipped inside, her body began to tingle with pleasure. He started slow at first, allowing her to adjust to the new position, but as soon as she pushed back he let her have it. She gripped on to the ledge in front of her that was normally used for shampoos and soaps. It really came in handy at that moment when the thrusts became pounds and her light sighs and moans became cries of ecstasy and pleasure. The intensity became too much for her to bear and she slipped. With his hands near by, Byakuya was able to catch her. He turned her over and wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to pump. Rukia gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin leaving marks. He tugged at her hair with his free hand, and pulled her head back and licked her neck tracing his way up to her mouth. They kissed fiercely as the peak of their climax was near. Her legs gripped his thighs tight as both his hands gripped firmly on to them. With one final thrust he emptied himself into her as she began to drip with her own.

Rukia's legs were a little shaky at first, but once she rinsed of she felt better. Byakuya stepped into the water and tilted his head up at the head. His long black hair was now saturated and looked as gorgeous as ever! Rukia was soaping herself up when she saw this and dropped her loofah. He looked down at the pink puff ball rubbing against his foot and picked it up. Rukia was caught ogling him.

"What's with your look?" he smirked, playfully tossing the ball back at her.

Rukia blushed slightly and shut her hanging mouth, "I don't know what you are talking about, Byakuya…"

She turned to hide her embarrassment, but his hand gently gripped her arm and turned her around. He kissed her once more and smiled, "You have the rest of your life to ogle me…"

Just like that he was gone. Rukia finished her shower and hopped out to get ready for the wedding.

…

…

…

…

The house was full of close family and friends. Yuzu had Masaru dressed in his Sunday best and playing calmly beside them. Ichigo and Renji stood by the priest as Yoruichi and Karin stood in place across from them. The dining room was transformed into an elegant wedding small enough for just them, but big enough to go all out. The stairs wound down into the middle of the room and it gave Rukia a chance to see everything before hand. Papa Isshin waited anxiously at the bottom for her. The sweep train was not too long, but long enough to hide her feet. She wore white-satin peep toe d'Orsay with a platform high heel and was cut away at the sides to reveal the arch of the foot. Her dress was a white strapless gown, featuring angled draped pick-ups, which created a stunning and perfect A-line silhouette. A gorgeous sweetheart neckline highlighting her shoulders, while the 3D floral embellishment at waist, added a modern touch. A bight diamond necklace enchanted her even more to the on lookers. Rukia's hair was twisted up in a messy styled bun; with lose strands falling in random places. It was complete with a small, but flashy tiara sitting proudly on her head. Papa Isshin walked her proudly down the make shift isle, to an already teary-eyed Byakuya. Ichigo nudged him lightly and smiled at him reassuringly.

The ceremony was just a beautiful and left many people satisfied for their need for a fairy tale wedding. After everyone had left Rukia picked up her sleeping baby and cradled him in her arms; Byakuya walked up behind them and completed the circle. Rukia looked up at her husband and smiled…

"So are we leaving here tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

Byakuya nodded and kissed her nose, "I hope you're ready…"

Rukia looked down at Masaru and remembered Orihime.

_I wonder what she is doing right now with baby Ai…_ she thought to herself.

She began to wonder about their little arrangement for a future meeting in a neutral area until things were cleared for her to visit them in the Soul Society. Taking a quick glance at Byakuya licking icing off his finger, she smiled.

_I hope to see you very soon, Orihime…_

He looked over to his new (once again) bride and noticed she was off in another world.

"What is it, Rukia?" he asked.

Rukia shook her head and smiled, "I was just thinking about Orihime."

He put the fork containing his next fill of icing and cake (he had a thing for icing… :D) and tilted his head, "What about?"

"I was wondering when I could invite her to our home…" she winced, hoping to hear something good.

"As long as no one notices her or as long as she doesn't bring that Arrancar…"he sighed.

Rukia grinned cheerfully and went to kiss him, but stopped.

"I had no idea you like icing that much…"she said wiping a drop from his chin.

He smiled, "I absolutely _love_ it. The texture, the taste…the _sugar_…"he practically sang the word.

Rukia cocked an eyebrow, "I guess this is going to be interesting…"

He returned her comment with a huge grin and a nod. She waved at him as she took the baby upstairs to get him ready for bed and for tomorrow. Making her way down the hall, she had a mental image of Byakuya continuing his icing feast and the aftermath.

"_I wonder if he gets a sugar rush_." She thought to herself.

She walked through the door to Masaru's room and almost fainted.

"Hello, Rukia…"

**Ok, so one more chapter? I would love to be as good as some of these writers who dish out a beautiful 15+ chapter story, but with my busy schedule I would never get to finish! **** I was thinking about leaving this lil cliffie in hopes that I could prepare for a decent ending. My fiancée was telling me I should write a sequel to this one about the Soul Society life… I think he is on to something… Well, lemme know what you all think… 3 **


	15. Homecoming Finale

…**I hope you didn't miss me! **** Well I finished my homework on time tonight so it gives me some free time… **** Please enjoy! **

Rukia jumped back and clutched on to the baby a little firmer. Her eyes scanned the room for the voice's origin. She noticed the doors were opened and the curtains blew with the wind. A shadow emerged from behind and Rukia gently placed a foot next to the opening of the door, ready to escape.

"Rukia? It's me!" Orihime shouted with a smile.

Relieved that it wasn't a burglar or a murderer, she welcomed her with open arms.

"Oh my God, you scared the shit out of me!" Rukia laughed as she parted the hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just wanted to wait and see if you would come up here. The ceremony was beautiful!" Orihime smiled.

"You came?" Rukia asked.

Orihime smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but I saw Ichigo and I didn't want to make him sad again. Besides, I wanted the kids to meet in private…"

Rukia smiled and flipped on the light switch to the room. She was still in her evening gown and Orihime marveled at it.

"Ohhhh, Rukia! You're even prettier up close!" she gasped with a smile.

Rukia blushed at the compliment and walked towards the bassinet; Orihime walked along side her with Ai in her arms. Masaru had woken up from the commotion and was cooing at Orihime with is arms out.

"Umm, I think he wants you to hold him…" Rukia smiled.

Orihime looked at Ai and kissed the girl's head, "Be a good girl, Ai. Mommy is gonna hold Masaru for a sec."

They cautiously swapped babies and Byakuya walked in. The first thing he saw was Masaru in Orihime's arms. He looked over at Rukia with Ai and smiled in comfort.

"I see you have arranged secret meetings already." He announced his presence.

Orihime grinned cheerfully and cuddled Masaru, "I think it would be great for them to be friends."

"And what of your… husband?" he referred to Ulquiorra.

Orihime's grin shrank to a smile, "He doesn't quite know I'm here, yet…"

Rukia smiled and looked at Byakuya with pleading eyes.

"I bet it's lonely in Hueco Mundo…it's good for her and the baby to be around friends." Rukia said, looking into Ai's sky blue eyes.

The baby reached up and pulled on Rukia's necklace. Byakuya was now standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Orihime smiled and looked at Masaru. He seemed to be studying her carefully when she suddenly busted out giggling.

"What's so funny?" Byakuya asked before Rukia.

"He reminds me of _you_!" she laughed.

Rukia rushed to her side and looked at the face Masaru was making.

"Oh my God, he _does_ look like you!" she pointed out.

Byakuya crossed his arms and tried to hide his amused smile, but given that he had just eaten a good serving of icing, he was pretty sugared up. The next sound was almost alien to Rukia, and Orihime couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Rukia, why are you looking at him like that?" Orihime asked quietly enough for Rukia to hear.

"I have never heard that man laugh like that…_ever_!" Rukia was in shock.

Byakuya looked over at the shocked girls, but he didn't care, He had the giggles and by George he was gonna get it out of his system! He continued to laugh even more so, because the girls were making silly faces at him. Rukia leaned over to Orihime…

"Let's step outside on the balcony…"

Orihime smiled and followed pursuit.

…

…

…

"How come you didn't tell him you were coming over here?" Rukia finally asked once they escaped the laughing maniac.

Orihime looked down and touched her nose to Masaru's, "He knew Ichigo would be here."

Rukia gave her an understanding look, "But he already has you, why would that bother him?"

"It doesn't, he was worried that Ichigo might over react and put Ai in danger." Orihime said in a sad tone.

"Oh, I see…" Rukia was impressed that the Arrancar had feelings like this, "Tell me… does he ever tell you he loves you?"

Orihime's head shot up with a huge smile, "Only everyday! He says he wants to have another baby already because pregnancy looks good on me!"

Rukia smiled at her beaming friend. Apparently life was good for her in that dead, lifeless place. Maybe having kids would bring some life to it. After Aizen, everything was left life less and dull; not even the Gillion were out and about. She watched as she held Masaru close to her chest and tickled his feet. Ai suddenly started crying and Orihime rushed to her side.

"What's wrong baby? Mommy is here…" Orihime said in a motherly tone.

Ai reached out but not for her, she reached out for Masaru. Both Rukia and Orihime looked at each other and smiled. They went back into the room and found Byakuya had left.

"He must have laughed himself senseless…" Rukia shrugged.

Orihime had already sat on the floor with Masaru and Rukia joined. The babies lay side by side and wiggled about until Masaru caught Ai's hand. They stopped moving and seemed to connect. Being that both babies were only a few days old, they seemed to develop faster than normal babies do. They held hands and kicked about as if they were playing already. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow, I thought babies didn't start doing this until they were at least a few months old." Orihime said.

Rukia smiled, "Maybe it's because their parents are not exactly like any normal type of people?"

Orihime gave her a smile and looked back at the babies, "That's true… but it's kind of creepy."

Rukia chuckled, "It would be to someone who has never been around a new born Shinigami or Arrancar. I have only seen one once in my life, and I could have sworn this baby was only a few weeks old, too. This baby was already sitting up!"

Orihime gave her a half smile, "So does this mean our kids will grow up faster?"

Rukia gave her a reassuring smile and pat on the shoulder, "No, it just means our kids are a bit more intelligent than human babies."

Orihime seemed to catch the drift and went about playing with the babies. Rukia looked at the sight before her and wondered, _"I wonder if this means that in the future, Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society are going to end up allies?"_

…

…

…

The next morning, Rukia woke up with Byakuya curled up beside her with a smile on his face. She tilted her head after she sat up and smiled at him back. A stray lock was resting on his check and as she went to brush it off he spoke.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Well good morning, Capitan Sugar… did you sleep well?" Rukia teased.

He yawned and gave a slight stretch, "Of course I did."

Rukia slid out of bed and went to check on the baby. Byakuya lay there, staring at the ceiling. Today was the day they would return to the Soul Society and get their lives back as they were before time changed for them. He closed his eyes and sighed just as Rukia returned with their son.

"So how did the little play date go?" he asked as they got back into the bed.

Rukia smiled, "I think our son has a little girlfriend."

Byakuya sat up and took his son in his arms, "Masaru… at least wait til I can give you the talk before making new girlfriends."

Rukia chuckled and gently swatted his arm, "Do not say such things to him. He may remember all this and ask you _before_ he is supposed to!"

Byakuya snuggled his son to his chest, "Yes, I remember when I was younger…all the little girls in my class loved my hair…"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Please… you were probably so full of yourself then too!"

His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes narrowed, "How rude!" he toyed.

Rukia lay beside them and watched them interact. Then it occurred to her…

"When are we supposed to go back?" she asked.

Byakuya sighed and looked at her, "In a little while…"

She simply nodded and sat back up.

"Rukia, are you upset?" he asked sitting up with her.

"No… It's just… how long has it been?" she replied.

"It's only been a few months!" Yoruichi's voice suddenly called.

They both looked at the doorway startled. She was leaned up against the door way, wearing a black suit with an orange jacket.

"I figured I would come and help you guys today being that the Senkaimon isn't working right now." she offered as she walked closer to the bed.

Rukia got up to hug her, "Well, whenever they are ready, I am…"

Byakuya held Masaru in his arms as he, too got up from the bed. Yoruichi smiled at him. He looked more proud than the day her _first_ married Rukia in the Soul Society.

"Fatherhood suits you, Bya-bo" Yoruichi smiled.

He smiled in return and headed to the restroom after handing the baby to Rukia. Masaru was still sleepy and clutched his mother's pajama top tightly. Yoruichi smiled and gently stroked his head.

"You know he is going to be a handful right?" she noted.

Rukia smiled, "He already is…He met his first little-" she stopped when she realized that she was telling Yoruichi.

"His first what?" she pressed.

Rukia laughed nervously, "Oh nothing… it was nothing…"

Yoruichi tilted her head, "Rukia I have known you for many years, too and I know when you are lying to me… Spill it."

Rukia dropped her head in defeat. One thing she was bad at was lying…

"Orihime and her baby were here last night. The babies played together…"Yoruichi cut her off suddenly.

"Did they hold hands?"

Rukia's attention was alerted, "Yes why?"

Yoruichi smiled, "It's nothing bad, but when two… uh well… _special_ children meet like this, they trade information with their hands amongst each other. What probably happened was they made an imprint on each other…"

Rukia looked confused, "Imprint? Please explain…"

Yoruichi smiled and sat on the bed, "It mean, dear Rukia, that you have already met your daughter-in-law."

…

…

…

"Where were you, Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked softly.

She couldn't lie to him, not when she knew he could see right through her, "I went to see Rukia…"

He looked down and away for a second, "Did you see _him_?"

Orihime shook her head, "Of course not. I waited for Rukia up stairs in the baby's room until the ceremony was over. I just wanted to see her…"

He swiftly approached her and wrapped his arms around her, "Good, because if that boy were to set eyes on you again I would have to rip is head off…"

Orihime was use to him messing around like that. After she had the baby, he knew she was his and no one else could come close to her. He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair, "Besides that, what did you four do last night then?"

Orihime beamed, "They played for a while, laughed, kicked, oh… and then the strangest thing happened…"

"They held hands…" he answered for her.

"How did you know?" she asked in astonishment.

Ulquiorra picked up the baby gently and cradled her in his arms. He kissed her for head and looked back at Orihime with the same loving expression, "She has been marked…"

Orihime rushed to see what he was talking about, thinking she had a bruise or cut on her.

"What do you mean?" she asked when she learned there was no damage done.

"It means that your Shinigami friend is going to be part of our family when our children get older…" he smiled, uneasy about the thought but smiled for her sake anyway.

"Really? Like she is going to be my sister or something?" there was utter joy in her voice.

"Well… not exactly like _that_, but she will be in our lives a lot more than normal." He tried his best not to twitch in annoyance.

Orihime smiled like there was no tomorrow, "Oh my God! This is awesome!" she cheered.

She leaned over and kissed him and Ai and practically danced herself out of the room. Ulquiorra looked back at his daughter and sighed, "Why did this have to happen with _them_?"

Ai kicked and cooed making him smile, "My daughter… you make me proud."

…

…

…

Rukia, Byakuya, Masaru and Yoruichi left their gigai's behind and walked through the Senkaimon doors. They walked into the Seireitei and Rukia took a deep breath.

There were people there to welcome them home and to meet the newest member of the Kuchki clan. Matsumoto flailed her arms as she ran up to Rukia…

"Oh my! I haven't seen you in ages! You still look fabulous, Rukia!" she cried.

Rukia smiled and hugged her huge breasted friend. Byakuya smiled and earned a gasp from the crowd. He had been away so long that he forgot that back here, everyone knew him as a cold mannered, stick-in-the-mud. Leaning over to Rukia he whispered,

"I brought some of that icing with me… I can't wait to see how my sugar rush gets them"

Rukia giggled, but suddenly stopped. The man she knew as her boss back at the office was now wearing a white haori and black robes underneath.

"Rukia…" he held his arms out to her and she gladly accepted.

Jushiro was and always had been like a father to her, and for him to be by her side through her memory loss meant a lot to her.

"Thank you…" she said with a tear in her eye.

He quickly wiped it away and straightened her up, " Come, come now, you are Lady Kuchki. None of this…You have a child to raise and a manor to run…"

Byakuya smiled as Jushiro took his hand and shook it, "Take care of her Byakuya…"

"You know very well I will…"he simply replied.

They made their way back to the Kuchki manor and walked in the doors… they were home finally.

"You know, it's been a crazy year…" Rukia pointed out as she walked down the hallway.

"Yes it has…but you know what? I'm glad it happened…"he stopped talking and turned towards her, "We finally got closure… and our son."

Rukia blushed, "Well given the times and circumstances, I do believe we will be expecting another some time soon."

"Already?" he said in amazement, "How?"

"Well, the doctor had told me that the first few moths after having Masaru that I would be fertile and to use protection… of course _that_ idea flew out the window…" she giggled.

Byakuya place his hand on her stomach, "Rukia, this would be amazing if we have another baby this soon! It would be a welcomed blessing…"

Rukia smiled and looked at Masaru, "I wonder how we are going to visit Orihime now?"

Byakuya smiled and hugged her, "Don't worry about that just yet, I'll pull a few string for you and see what I can do."

Rukia beamed, "Oh thank you! That would be great!"

She walked off to settle the baby into his new room as Byakuya watched. He took a deep breath and looked over at his Capitan's haori hanging on the wall still. He was to return to his duties with in a week from today. He walked over to the gardens and to his koi pond. Taking in another breath, he smiled. They returned to the Soul Society and they were beginning their family. He looked over to where Rukia's old room was and smiled yet again. That's where it all started…

"_Rukia, please come out…" he tried again._

"_NO!" she growled._

"_Rukia, I know you meant well, but sometimes people don't understand-" her words cut in…_

"_What would you know! You're so stuck in your own world that you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" she cried from the other side of the door still._

"_Just tell me, please…"_

_The door swung open and a puffy eyed, sniffling Rukia appeared with a paper in hand. He took the paper and read the lines. It was a love letter to him! He let the paper fall to the ground and scooped her up in his arms._

"_Why haven't you told me this before? I would have told you the same thing!" he confessed._

_Rukia's eyes widened as he wiped her tears away, "Don't you see? We are meant to be together, Rukia. We complete each other…"_

_She smiled and meant to wrap her arms around his neck, but he moved in and their lips met for the first time…_

Byakuya smiled and looked up to the sky.

"I almost forgot how beautiful it is here." Rukia's soft voice said.

"I was just thinking about the first time we kissed…" he said.

Rukia blushed and rested her head on his shoulder. The wind picked up lightly and blew away some cherry blossoms. Byakuya watched them land in the pond and dance above the water. Rukia sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry and Masaru is napping. We could have a picnic out here like we use to …" Rukia suggested.

"Very well…" he smiled, "I might as well enjoy my time off before I have to return to the squad."

Rukia bowed and scampered off shouting, "I love you!"

Byakuya closed his eyes and smiled, "I love you, too…"

**AAAAAAnd there we have it. The finale! I know it's a little longer than I normally write, but that's what I'm trying to work at. I get to eager to update I make short chapters. And since I don't save them on my computer, I usually erase them. :/ Any hoo… well, I have already thought of some ideas for the sequel. I think I'm going to bring in some new characters and work it from there… I thank you all for being patient with me, and I thank you for all the updates! It's been an interesting ride, but I'm not done yet! ;) Until next time my dears! xoxoxoxo **


End file.
